The Marshmallow Lighter
by Arby Works
Summary: From Role Playing to BDSM, to simple massages to complex baths; Spike and Rarity are in love, and they're going to experiment in as many ways as possible. A sequel to Meus Flamma Diligo; featuring a blatantly teenage Spike. Renamed from The Romantic Experiments of Spike and Rarity.
1. Prologue - Experiments Begin

Spike strolled into the Carousel Boutique as per a request I made. Wasting no time at all, he arrived in my room, just as I was finished brushing my mane. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, he eyed me with adoring eyes, causing me, of all ponies, to blush. Was something off? Did I look exceptionally beautiful that day? Perhaps Spike merely sees me in that light at all times. Nevertheless, It turned to him and cleared my throat. Before I said anything, I trotted to the bed and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulders.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here, correct?" I asked.

"Wow, you're good," he quipped.

His giggling prompted a quick glare from myself, which silenced him immediately. Sighing, I reached a hoof up, rubbing his scaly arm.

"It's been five days since we made love, dear," I started. Spike nodded. "Now that we're fully sexual, there's a whole new world of love we've yet to discover."

His scaled claws reached up and brushed my mane out of my eyes before rubbing my cheek gently. I vocally sounded my pleasure before continuing.

"So much to do with only one life time ahead of us. Sex is only a stepping stone to a world of infinities, but it is the most crucial step we can take. It won't be long before we're seeing each other just to rut like bitches and studs." Looking up to him, his eyes carry the same gentle warmth they've always displayed. "I already have many ideas cooked up in my designers mind, but this is your show, Spike. In the novel of my life, you're the main character moreso than I ever will be."

"Shh, that's nonsense," he said as he set his finger atop my own lips. Only one gentle gesture, and everything I was going to say completely vanished from my consciousness. "In the novel of your life, you are the author, and I am your cast; at your disposal and ready to be directed. I may be the main character, but you give us life. Without you, I'm worthless."

We stared into each others eyes with longing affection. His draconic green slits stared back, making me feel adored beyond what was possible. The time where such a gaze would make me shriek and warn Ponyville was long gone. Spike was my owner, yet he was the cast of my life's novel. Such a paradox would drive Twilight insane... but this isn't her story. This is our story. This was our romance... and we are going to experiment with it any way we want.


	2. Clop - :Cognition:

I merrily skipped out of the library, bidding my mother, Twilight, goodbye. The day was raining horrendously, but the cold drops evaporated into steam upon contact with my scales; my chest was on fire, a clear indication of a healthy teenage dragon. Every time I exhaled, fire sparked from my nose or my mouth. To normal Ponyvillians, that was an indication that I was in an extremely good mood.

Ever since Rarity and I consummated three weeks ago, I've been more verbal with the flames, sparking a small blaze whenever I got emotional. The rainstorm pelted down and the very air around me was humid due to the heat I was emitting. The weather had no effect on my body today.

Stepping into the Carousel Boutique, I took a big sniff of the lovely air inside. I closed my eyes to bask in the scent before opening them. The boutique was dark, having been closed for the day, leaving a dim light at the top of the stairs. As quiet as a ninja, I slithered upstairs to meet my white queen. The light shone from the door of Rarity's bedroom, and I exhaled. Pushing the door open, I stepped into the room...

To discover a strange mare in place of Rarity. A snowy white mane with curls galore and a purple coat to boot. She was adorned in a flowing black dress with a midnight theme to it which proudly displayed her curves as well as her Cutie Mark: A fedora. She had a sultry gaze on her face, staring at me with half-lidded, pink eyes. Atop her head was a horn which lit up, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Hello there, gorgeous," the mare said with a honeyed voice.

I gulped, staring the mare that lay in place of my sweet. "Who are you?" I asked with a taut voice.

She giggled, sprawling herself over the bed, lying on her back while crossing her hindlegs; that action and the dress drew my eyes to her backside before I shook my head, slapping myself in the face. She rubbed a forehoof down her front side, trailing towards her pelvis. Gulping, I looked at her face, feeling my arms trembling.

"What did you do with Rarity?"

She pointed to herself, feigning shock. "Me? I've done nothing, you hunk of a beast," she replied, dramatically shaking her head in the process. "I merely want a sample of what your 'sweetness' gets."

I grit my teeth, although I wasn't sure if it was from anger or confusion. Looking down to my feet was all I could do before I coarsely exhaled. I tilted my head up and glared daggers at the mare.

"You're too late by two years," I responded bitterly, remembering the day I arrived in Ponyville.

She giggled and her horn lit up, enveloping one of my hands. I was forcibly tugged towards the bed, constantly fighting. Grunting and growling accomplished nothing and she stopped pulling me just before I got within striking distance.

"That wasn't a request, reptile," she spat through bared teeth. Her sultry glare was gone, replaced with a furrowed brow and a crinkled nose. One could mistake her for a wild beast about to attack. "You're mine if you want your miss Rarity back."

My eyes widened, and I felt shock hitting my consciousness. "Rarity?"

I was yanked onto the bed and tackled the instant I hit it. Facing down, she had me pinned in a humiliating position, and I attempted to turn my head and snap at her. No matter how much I tried, my teeth wouldn't quite reach her skin. I did catch her outfit, tearing it on her left shoulder. She giggled, grinding her pelvis against the green spines on my back. I felt completely trapped and under her control. Realizing the position, I turned to her, nervous.

"Wh... what are you gonna do with me?" I stuttered.

She bit the green webbing on the side of my head, giggling like an excited filly. "I'm going to fuck you until I can't walk!"

Realizing the many implications of what she said, I began to panic, writhing under her body. She giggled as I attempted to escape, using my movements to further assist grinding her pelvis against my body.

Struggling was useless, and it wasn't before long that I felt the scales rubbing against the mare dampen. The flame that I had in my chest still burned strong, but I wasn't allowed to remember why. My mind blocked it out, trying to stay normal.

The mare eventually stood up, releasing me from her pin. A light "thud" sounded behind me and just as I turned to take on my assailant, I was wrapped in magic and yanked forward. The mare had laid out against the headboard of the bed with her legs spread wide. Her uniform was damp right where she was rubbing against me, and I was thrust face first into her pelvis. I would have attempted to hit her now that my arms were free, but the scent caught me.

She wasn't damp, she was soaking. My face caught the scent of excitement, and that immediately distracted me. I was no longer the victim, trying to escape. My claws reached around her legs, resting on her Cutie Marks, and I pressed my snout onto her, breathing in deeply through my nose.

She giggled as I leaned back, exhaling my hot breath over her crotch. I stared at the wet spot, forgetting all sense of right and wrong, feeling my animal instincts kick in. My phallus' grew erect, and I found myself lusting after this woman more than ever before... almost as much as Rarity.

I released my grip on her haunches, extending my claws and grabbing the fabric covering her lower lips. I tore them with such ease, it's scary. She let out a shrill cry as I began panting heavily onto her exposed mound, ripping the bottom half even more.

She was chuckling gleefully as she gained dominance over the situation. Her horn lit up, solidifying her control over me. The spines on my head were tugged at, preventing me from licking. My hormones were driven to intolerable levels and I was almost whimpering for more.

"Yes, my little dragon, lust after what you cannot have," the mare said. "For your information, my name is Cognition, and I decree that you refer to me as 'Miss Cognition', young whelp!"

I nodded my head, my body trembling as I could smell the juices of excitement excreting from her lips. "Yes, Miss Cognition," I whimpered.

"Good." Her magical grip was lost and I fell face first into her pelvic area just above her vaginal lips. I could feel her teats under the uniform, and I licked at the cloth. "Ravish me now!" she shouted.

I buried my snout in her lips, lapping at the juices flowing after spreading them with my entry. I moved my claws and spread the lips as wide as I could in my uncontrollable frenzy. The taste and scent assaulted me full force, euphorically motivating me. Cognition moaned, dramatically arching her back while placing her hooves on my head. She let out wild giggles of glee, almost screaming at the top of her lungs before catching herself; she can't get too lost, or else control is lost, after all.

She bit her lip, doing her best to conceal her laughter before focusing her half-lidded eyes on me, complimented by a sultry grin. I looked up at her as I furiously probed inside of her, brushing the tip of my snout on her clitoris. I moved my claws from her lips, wrapped them around her haunches, and yanked her back.

She let out a shriek of surprise, halted as she obviously felt excitement from the sudden movement. She was giggling almost maniacally as I wound up on my knees. I pulled her hind up onto my lap so I could continue, and she reached her forehooves up, set them on her uniform, and ripped it to reveal her perfect figure in full.

"Mmm, yes, you're a dirty dragon, aren't you?"

Instead of responding, I leaned away from her, gasping deeply as I had my first true breath of air. I was panting heavily and fast, and looked at the wall behind the bed. Reminding myself of the prize I held would shoot through whatever reserve I had left. Sliding out from under her, I quickly positioned myself over her, setting my erect phallus' against her opening. She shot me a look of panic to which I responded by grinning. I kept my hold on her haunches, holding her hindquarters up to provide both easier penetration and a way to hold myself up.

"No, wait you uncouth foa-"

Ignoring her plea, I gave one thrust, jamming my entire length into her quivering lips. She let out a shriek of glee, surprise, and anger. She refocused her eyes on my face, probably staring at my bared teeth since I was sure I had smiled like a psycho killer. I was giggling myself and before she could collect herself fully, I pulled back and slammed back into her rather than the same thrust as before. I felt the bed bounce with the force of the thrust, and I wasted no time.

I began to thrust in and out at a fast pace rather than my careful and calm demeanour I usually held. She made no arguments nor did she resist. She obviously forgot I was a dragon, and I did too, for a second. No more. I was in charge. I continued rocking the bed with each thrust, soliciting a shrill cry from Cognition each time I did.

My hands removed themselves from her haunches, letting her rump drop back onto the bed and I set my hands on the bed on both sides of her neck. I gazed down at her expression, excited beyond definition, and lunged forward while I thrust into her. I gently bit down on her neck, gaining a gasp as a response.

I began gnawing at her flesh gently, sucking on it while I did. Every few seconds, I swapped areas, leaving damp spots all around her purple neck. I felt an orgasm coming on... but that was long ago. I have no idea when it will come, but on this mare? I always knew.

Her walls grind against my phallus', twitching with each thrust, no thanks to the nubs. It wrapped around me, giving me the melting sensation from before. Nothing was more satisfying than pulling out until the tip was barely in, and then slamming myself in to the base. It always made her shriek in pleasure, causing me to grin like a sadistic bastard.

A few twitches, and I knew she was cumming. She squeezed me tightly with her legs, burying her face into my neck as she began to squirt. My phallus' twitched as they felt the fluids coat them, sliding in between the two to make simply touching each other feel euphoric. Every part of my phallus' was warm, experiencing some form of pleasure, and I loved it.

THEN I felt my orgasm coming. The sensation from before was probably just the fact that sex is still absolutely incredible. This was a thousand times the pleasure. I pulled out before it got past the point of no return, and stood above the mare whom gasped from pleasure. I watched as my phallus' drizzled her juices onto her chest before stepping forward, drizzling it onto her face.

She panted heavily, licking her lips every few seconds. Then I crouched down, slapping the tips of my phallus' against her lips. She wrapped her lips around the tips and probed at them with her tongue. It sent shivers down my spine, making me shudder violently. I looked down at her and without a second thought, pushed the two phallus' inside, almost all the way. Judging by her physique and build, I was able to guess accurately how far she could take it... or maybe it was from experience.

She sucked on the two phallus' while licking around them with her tongue each time I pushed them in. I fell forward, grabbing onto the headboard as the pleasure rippled through my body. I first grunted, but began to growl ferociously as I felt the orgasm returning. I began to thrust harder, hearing the mare gag under me. Cruel or not, it turned me on something fierce, and my mouth opened, my tongue lolled out, and I began to drool.

As the orgasm built up, I found the wall rather interesting as I pressed my face against it to stop holding myself in an awkward position, and used the rest of my energy to thrust into her mouth. Her forehooves wrapped around my legs gently. A hot sensation built up inside my pelvic area, situated in one area before I could feel it progressing into my phallus'. My entire body tensed up and I felt indescribable pleasure erupt throughout my entire body as I dumped the fruits of my orgasm into her mouth.

"GAH!" I shouted, laughing as my legs trembled throughout the duration of my orgasm.

Cognition attempted to swallow it all, unsuccessfully as it spilled out of her lips and drizzled down her snout; down her cheeks, onto her bed, onto her neck... I filled her up, to put it bluntly. After a few seconds, I stopped releasing my sperm into her mouth, and felt my entire body go limp. I fell, with the world blacking out.

[*][*][*]

Grumbling, I woke up from sleep, stretching out across the frilly pink bed I laid on. Rolling onto my side, I pressed my face into the silky soft pillows, looking to the space next to my bed. I stared for a few seconds before remembering what had happened. A slight guilt entered my mind before the reason why I shouldn't be guilty showed herself.

"Good morning, Spikey-wikey."

Looking over with my eyes, I spotted Rarity in a pink bathrobe, levitating a small tray onto the nightstand on my side of the bed. Turning my head, I spotted a small bowl of gems, a glass of orange juice, and a sandwich. I smiled, looking over to face Rarity.

"Good morning, my angel," I responded, stretching across the bed once more. She laid down next to me, and I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"I took the liberty of cleaning you... and I must say, you sure gave yourself up to 'Miss Cognition' rather fast and easily," she responded, a sharp edge to her voice.

Chuckling, I ran a claw through her purple mane, sniffing her white coat. "What can I say? You're a good actor. Why didn't you try for an acting career instead? You'd have been excellent."

She sighed blissfully, before clearing her throat. "The only thing a mare like me could be excellent in is pornographic media. I don't think many ponies can swallow you plus your load as well as I had."

Mentally facepalming, I sighed, squeezing her gently. "It was nice, I'll admit. It was probably the best orgasm I've ever had." Pausing caused Rarity to look at me from the corner of her eye, brow raised.

"And?"

I sighed coarsely this time, nuzzling her cheek. "You were _too_ good of an actor. I actually forgot who you were for a moment, and guilt washed over me. I thought I was actually cheating on you... and when I did remember, I realized how forceful I was. How rough I thrust," I responded, gritting my teeth.

Her hoof reached up, caressing my cheek gently. "Oh, Spikey-wikey... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through that again."

Another sigh. "It's fine. I just don't like feeling like _that_ over you."

Giggling, Rarity gave me a peck on the cheek. "Next time Miss Cognition comes, you'll be ready, and we can try _that._"

I nodded, caressing her chest gently. Kissing her on the lips, I released my embrace on her and sat up, grabbing a quick gem. I threw it into my mouth, swallowed it, and stared ahead blankly for a few seconds.

"Next time?"


	3. Non-Clop - Problem

"Dear, what should we do about those close to us?" I asked, caressing a white mug.

Spike looked up from a drawing he made. He was using crayons, much to my annoyance; pencils and inks were more proper, but I suppose I could put my personal problem aside. Looking at the clock revealed the time to be 7:34 PM, I glanced over to meet Spike's confused stare. Strewn about the room were various drawings by Spike, all depicting me as I was; famous fashionista Rarity hard at work on a dress. The reason why I haven't told him to stop drawing with crayons was because the style and technique used to depict me. It was no pastel picture, but it was perfect.

"Well, I suppose we could roast the foolish lot," Spike said casually.

Scoffing, I looked over to Spike with widened eyes. He had a toothy grin, fully focused on his drawings. His eyes glanced my way to see my puffed cheeks and bent brows.

"Ha, sorry... you'll have to elaborate on that a bit," he said, sliding a crayon into it's box before looking at his creation. Smirking, he turned it around to show me. "Look, it's you, dressed up as vigilante!"

'Vigilante,' yet he drew me in that glamourous Mare Do Well costume. Such a shame that the costume had been used to embarrass Rainbow Dash... that is not a moment I'm proud of. Nevertheless, Spikey had drawn me in a rather seductive position; the model walk, hips proudly displayed, head held high... yet he looked at me as if he'd just drawn a firemare. He set it down onto the floor alongside the rest of the drawings.

"I mean, how do we tell our friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and the rest of them about our relationship? Let alone that we're sexually active? I want to speak to my mother and father, telling them that. I don't want to keep it hidden; that's treating it like it's wrong," I said.

That certainly got his attention. He looked down, quickly gathering his drawings up and setting them in one stack. He placed the box of crayons to weigh them down. I stopped working on my dress and slid off the stool. We both walked to my small couch, and sat down. As usual, he held me against him, and we both sighed.

"I want to tell my mother and father that I'm sexually active with a dragon. That alone will cause many complications. Even if I never tell my parents, I want to tell Sweetie Belle so she's not confused. The poor darling would ask so many questions to others and then the word would get around."

Spike nodded, sighing. "Twilight knows that we're together already, but not sexual. She's the only one I know that knows we're even together. Telling her we're sexual will merely cause her to give me 'the talk' or begin questioning how."

Biting my lip, I caressed his arms wrapped around me. "Will Ponyville or Equestria accept our interspecies relationship?"

Spike shuddered, sending chills down my own spine. The very thought of Equestria deeming us a sin or condemning us was scary. Would Princess Celestia accept it? Twilight does, according to Twilight. Our friends would surely accept our love, but what about Ponyville? What about my clients? What about Spike's own reputation? Maybe Celestia will support us to show how dragon's and ponies can get along.

"I'm going to tell Sweetie Belle everything about us. I do not want to lie to her about anything or keep any secrets," I responded.

Spike nodded, stroking my mane. He sighed, and looked down at me. "I can talk to mom, tell her that we're sexually active, and voice our problem. She can support us all the way."

Having come to an agreement, we quickly resumed our previous activities before parting for the day.

[*][*][*]

Cautiously prying open the door, I stepped into Sweetie Belle's room, admiring the decor I was responsible for, before spotting the filly on the floor with a book laid out. She glanced up at me, and I attempted to smile. A smile in return was all I needed for confirmation before closing her door behind me. She stopped reading, obviously sensing I was there for a reason.

"Sweetie Belle, how do you do?" I asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Uh, fine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She glared at be briefly. "You aren't sucking up for anything, are you?"

Waving my hoof and shaking my head, I cleared my throat, still trying to find the words. I looked around the room for inspiration, finding nothing. Looking down to see her waiting eyes, I sighed.

"Sweetie, what have you noticed about Spike?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side while thinking, humming to herself. "He spends a lot more time here. You must be busy," she said innocently.

_You have no idea,_ I thought. Biting my lip, I shifted nervously. "No, what have you noticed about... Spike's attitude towards... me," I said, making gestures with my hooves.

Looking at me with wide eyes, her face reddened, and she began giggling to herself. I felt nervous while anticipating her answer.

"He really likes you. Like, like-likes you. More than a friend." She alarmingly jolted, rushing up close to me and staring me right in the eyes. "Please don't tell him I said that! He'll kill me, especially since I said it to you!"

Chuckling was the least I could do at her response. I waved my hoof, collecting myself quickly. "Believe me, dear, I know all about this." She glanced up at me with wide eyes, seemingly waiting for me to delve into more information, spilling it carelessly for her. I was, of course, but finding the words seemed impossible today. "He has confessed..." She leaned in closer with a small smile forming. Feeling myself giggle, I cleared my throat. "And I returned his feelings in full."

A smile grew on her face and she walked over to me, hugging me. There appeared to be some hesitation, all of which I ignored.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you! When!? Where!? How!? Why!?" she asked lovingly.

This was where I felt the atmosphere grow heavy. She obviously supports our relationship, but what about us being sexually active? Gulping, I sat down on the floor, sprawling out without a care how unlady-like I looked. Sweetie Belle noticed this as she let go, slumping down next to me.

"Sweetie Belle, have you been taught the Birds and the Bees, yet?"

What was left of her grin disappeared, replaced with innocent confusion. She leaned back as she began to process the information. She looked away from my face, down at the ground as her eyes darted back and forth. Her breaths quieted down, and I bit my lip once more while I anticipated her response. I truly did not know what she would say, or whether she'd accept me. Her eyes locked onto mine, and her bottom lip trembled. She was trying to say something, but failed. I felt my mind grow heavy as time edged forward, and finally, she responded.

"You mean... you and him have...?"

I merely nodded in response to her. She stared at me with blank eyes, studying my face as if I had lied; any indication that I was kidding was what she was looking for. Once again, her lips trembled as she was going to speak. Her brow twitched, and I bit my lip again.

"That's sick," she said quietly. Looking at her with complete shock and a jaw dropped, it was my turn to study her face for any signs of joking. She shook her head several times, gritting her teeth. "I know you're in love, but he's a dragon, and you're a pony. That isn't natural." She stood up, looking down on me with disgust.

"Sweetie Belle, I-"

She raised a hoof, effectively silencing me. She shook her head again, walking around me towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but I told the Crusaders I'd meet them at the clubhouse soon," she said bitterly before walking out.

I stared into nothing for a few moments before allowing my head to rest on the floor. I felt tears building up as the words sunk in. _She thinks I'm sick._ Curling up, I felt all of my fears and doubts building up again. _Sweetie Belle thinks it's unnatural... what will my family think? What will my friends think?_ She raised her head, realizing something else again.

"What will Twilight think?"

[*][*][*]

Walking into the Golden Oaks Library reminded me of getting in trouble. The atmosphere was heavy, the one I was talking to was smart like a teacher and tough as a mom. On most days, I'd be thankful, but I was wondering if she'd accept our intimate relationship. I'm almost positive she will be, but there is doubt...

"Mom, are you here?" I shouted.

I looked at the stairs and the basement before getting a reply from upstairs... or a shout. After a few seconds, Twilight trotted down the steps and quickly patted her deshelved mane. Sighing, she smiled and looked at me.

"I need to speak to you for a second... or minute," I said, ushering us over to a chair.

She glanced upstairs nervously where sounds of metal screeched slightly, and she shrugged, following me to the chair. We sat down quickly and I cleared my throat, trying to find my words. She almost impatiently tapped her hooves together, glancing upstairs.

I rubbed my claws together, feeling my face redden. I looked down at my lap, sighing. "I don't know how to say this any other way, b-but Rarity and I a-are... 'active,'" I said, looking up at her.

Twilight stopped fidgeting with her hooves and focused on me entirely. She had wide eyes and seemed to study my face. I gulped. The silence allowed me to hear my heartbeat which was pumping faster than normal. She nodded a few times without a change in expression. I bit my lip, patting my knees to pass the time. The ticking of the clock was absolutely murderous. Finally, she cleared her throat which caught my attention.

Instead of speaking, she wrapped her forehooves around me, patting me on the back of the head. I returned the hug, unsure how to feel yet the nagging feeling of motherly love was present. Why not entirely was probably because she hadn't thought of the correct words. She hummed delightfully into my forehead which killed whatever doubt I had.

"I'm glad you could tell me this, Spike. Not many ponies can admit to their mothers that they've done it. Typically, it takes pregnancy for people to clue in," she said calmly.

A metal screeching occurred upstairs again, yet Twilight ignored it. I smiled, calmly rubbing her hooves.

"I'm glad. Rarity and I were worried of others accepting us. I thought you would, but she's unsure," I said. Twilight looked at me with a raised brow. Sighing, I leaned back onto the chair, releasing my grip. "She's not sure that her parents will accept her relationship, let alone her activity. She's telling Sweetie Belle, but that's it. We're unsure that we even want the others knowing."

Twilight nodded before clearing her throat... again. "Tell the others if you're comfortable. I'll support you all the way, and if anypony decides to speak out against you, they'll answer to Princess Celestia or worse, me."

Nodding, I hugged her again, smiling. "Thanks, mom."


	4. Clop - Slumber

Lying in Rarity's bed always made me feel like a king. Surrounded by utter softness, a sweet scent in the air, a fancy room, and a princess lying beside me. It was approximately 3 am, yet I found myself awake regardless of the situation. I remember how it went with Twilight at home...

_"Mom, I'm spending the night at Rarity's today," I shouted as I checked my scales atop my bed._

_ "Make sure to use protection," she quipped from her own._

_ "Haha, very funny. This is purely business. She needs all the help she can get to fill an order," I responded, cracking my back._

_ "Sure, Spike. I'll believe you when pigs fly."_

I spared her my company by leaving immediately, finishing my 'grooming' on the way to the boutique. I entered, got handed a box full of random material, and was told to sort it. A marathon of work ensued and before long, we found ourselves scarfing dinner down. It was breakfast foods, really; eggs, toast, and a few gems. Two more hours of working, and the order was finished. We laid down on her bed, cuddled for a bit regardless of her nervous attitude, and fell asleep.

Our position was simple; spooning. I held her closely, but not tightly. My snout rested on her neck, and if I made no movements, I could hear her gentle breathing and with luck, a cute sniffle. Whenever she wasn't moving, she was rather soft. I'm not saying she isn't naturally soft, but she seems to gain a level of softness when she isn't tense... almost like a marshmallow.

Wondering how I could help her feel at ease plagued my mind the entire night, but to no avail. The best I could do was hold her when all was said and done. Nevertheless, I felt obliged to satisfy her... and only one thing entered my mind. She was sleeping, but this wasn't an opportunity to be missed. Feeling my face heat up, I gulped, and gently slid one of my claws down her body before resting on a teat.

Gently, I rubbed the smooth part of my claw around the teat, applying pressure using my entire hand now and then. A hushed moan barely audible escaped her lips as she shifted slightly in her sleep. I slowed to keep her sleeping while switching to a different teat. Using my right arm under her body, I caressed her chest and her forehooves gently set themselves on my claw.

I felt my phallus' press against her rump much to my own dismay; this was not about me, yet I was getting aroused. Ignoring the gentle brushing against her fur, I concentrated on massaging her teats. I placed two fingers around a nipple, and pressed them together, gently pinching the nipple. Rarity took in a sharp, pleasured breath.

Feeling a sense of fulfilment, I continued massaging the teat with my pinky and thumb while my two middle fingers continued playing with the nipple. Swiftly, I switched to another teat, and Rarity shifted once more. Her hindlegs began to slowly grind against each other; not enough to disturb the bed but enough for me to pick up on.

"Spike..."

Thinking I had woken her, I paused to wait. After a few seconds, it was apparent she was merely muttering in her sleep. Sighing, I continued to massage her teats, relishing in the simple, light moans she gave out. I was pressing against her hard with my phallus', and that was the one thing that could jeopardize that moment.

An idea struck my mind, and I wondered if I could do it without disturbing her. I removed my hand from her teat and quickly grabbed my phallus'. I moved back, pushed her tail out of the way, and set myself into the right position. I wasn't penetrating her, merely pressing against her opening. I could feel my nubs brushing against her, and the instant I shifted while I placed my hand against her teat, she jolted with a louder moan.

"Spi~ke..." she mumbled once more.

I began applying more pressure to her teat, still not enough to maintain a firm grip. I slowly moved back and forth, grinding her lips against the nubs. She began to shift constantly, moaning sweetly while asleep. She continued mumbling my name, moving her hips of her own accord. It was soon apparent that she was getting aroused as her juices began to coat my phallus'. It turned me on, but that wasn't my goal.

I slid my other hand off her chest and managed to shift it downwards towards her pelvis. I began to massage her teats with both hands, causing her to curl up slightly while her hooves slowly moved, rubbing against each other. Her breaths were short and sweet with a cute squeak whenever I pinched her nipple.

I had to refrain from giggling with glee. I couldn't deny it, but I badly wanted to rut her myself. I wanted to push the tip in and penetrate her lips to provide us both with pleasure, but I didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep. A young lady needs her sleep.

Feeling my own heated breaths quicken was all I needed to hear to motivate me to try and please Rarity. I hastened my hand movements, moving one down to her lower lips. I moved my phallus', slipping two claws into the opening. She let out a quiet, long moan as I drove them into her before reaching the palm of my hand. I spread them apart, and began to rub against the vaginal walls, using my thumb to brush against her clitoris.

She could have been mistaken for being awake with how she moaned and writhed under my touch. I felt my phallus' brush against my hand, once more prompting me to consider putting it in. I never did, settling for this. This was nice. One claw played with her nipple while the other began to rub her insides. Curiously, I moved a claw upward to the roof of her vagina, feeling a somewhat rough, ridged spot on the top.

At the peak of my curiosity, I applied pressure to the spot with both fingers, and Rarity's body shifted immediately in her sleep. Her breaths no longer followed a consistent pattern; a clear sign she was almost finished. I began to furiously rub the one spot as well as her clitoris, and Rarity's entire body began to tense up. I could feel her vaginal walls clench around my fingers as a liquid gushed over them. My job has been completed, and I felt no further need to continue this.

I gently massages her inner walls as she came down from her sleeping climax before removing my fingers from her entrance. Sighing, I brought my hand up to my face as I rolled onto my back. I raised it up higher so the moonlight was cast on it, and I could see the fluids coating my fingers, dripping onto my chest. I leaned my head forward, feeling my face flush, and quickly licked my hands clean. The taste was odd as always, but the knowledge that this came from Rarity's pleasure made me feel warm inside.

Feeling my internal fireplace reignite with a burst, I curled up next to Rarity once more, caressing her calming body.


	5. Non-Clop - Rumours

Being a fashionista is hard work. I constantly have to make trips to and fro to acquire my fabrics or place expensive shipping orders. I find that merely going to Canterlot is easier on the wallet and time and on some occasions, could end on a beautiful dinner at a swanky restaurant. Unfortunately, on this trip, my dear Spikey-wikey was unable to come on account of a huge report Twilight had to write. This left me on my lonesome to the city... but nonetheless, I shall not let this ruin my trip! Celestia knows that I fared just fine without Spike before, and I shall again... I hope.

Canterlot trips have become a wondrous experience for myself as well as my friends. My previous infiltration with help from Fancypants served me extremely well while designing the dresses for the Royal Wedding solidified my status: Rarity is _the_ dressmaker of Equestria. Ever since then, my orders have been coming in like clockwork. Spike has spent as much time as possible assisting me as he has relieving me of stress. The one night he wound up pleasuring me in my sleep after a very stressful day preventing a proper session before bed. I learned this the next morning and gave him the biggest kiss I could muster as a thanks. I'd have offered more, but I was short on time.

I practically bounced through Canterlot with thoughts of little Spikey-wikey such as what should I get for a gift? Or maybe I should surprise him with a new lingerie. I had spotted a gem-encrusted red lingerie piece, and I'm sure Spike would go to town with that one. However, as life loves to ruin my mood, a pony passed by me rather closely yet did not directly approach me. She whispered one word that I thought was the wind.

"Pedophile."

Breathing in sharply in an attempt not to make a sudden movement proved to be difficult. I felt an urge to run up and buck this insulting mare to Kingdom Come, but I kept my composure to show that I was the better mare. It wouldn't be smart to react violently over petty insults. Keeping on my way, I continued my day, stopping at shops and purchasing what I needed. I situated myself at a quick restaurant for lunch, and just as I placed my order, I heard a voice behind me.

"Child molester."

_Okay, who the buck said that?_ Looking around slowly and carefully with a furrowed brow, I spotted nopony acting suspiciously aside from a few odd glances towards me. Clearing my throat, I awaited for my meal. Before long, a waiter set a plate down in front of me. A humble sandwich and a glass of tea for my meal.

Biting down onto the sandwich, I was met with disappointment. The bread was rather chewy when I asked for slightly toasted. Before the waiter could fully leave, I caught his attention and notified him of the sandwich. A quick apology and five minutes later, I found another sandwich lying in front of me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, miss Rarity?"

I took a quick sip of the tea before gagging. I spat the tea out and examined it closely. There was a hair in it as well as what appeared to be... _grease!?_ I felt my anger rising, but held it back for the sake of remaining the better mare. I responded to the waiter by slapping the bits onto the table, standing up, and hurrying out of the restaurant.

On my way back to the hotel, I found myself the target of many gazes. I'd hear faint whispers reminding me of my earlier problems.

"Bestiality freak."

Gritting my teeth and struggling to remain composed, I whipped my head in the direction I thought the speaker was in. I spotted nothing... and that was it. I kept watching as mares and stallions of all ages crossed the street or turned into a building at the sight of me. Very few ponies came anywhere near me. Grumbling my way into the hotel courtyard certainly hadn't made things better, but it was the only thing I could do to distract myself. Ponies whisked around as if they were in such a hurry. One pony slowly walked by me, glaring at me indirectly.

"Freaky cunt."

That was it.

"WHAT THE FUCKING CELESTIA IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted out.

Several ponies halted around us while the one whom insulted me turned to me fully with a bemused glare. I was seething through the teeth, huffing while attempting not to unleash a fury of magical blasts at this uncouth bastard.

"I'm fine. I mean, it's not like I screw baby dragons."

Locking my gaze on him, I slowly stepped towards him with full intent to beat him into a pulp.

"I heard there was more. It's kind of why I cancelled my order."

Turning around, a small crowd amassed around us. Chatter began to erupt, speculating, accusing... insulting. Feeling my anger build up intolerably, my horn lit up, forcing the ponies blocking my path to forcibly move. I galloped into the hotel building and dashed for the stairs. Huffing coarsely was all I could do while flying up the stairs to the eleventh level. Darting down the halls and skidding to a stop, I fumbled with a lock before opening my door. Entering and slamming the door was one measly task out of the way.

Running to my bag was my largest task. I ripped it open with zero regards to the latches (I can patch it up easily), I pulled out a small, heart-shaped ruby embedded in a golden necklace. I quickly put it on, set my forehooves against it in a tight hug, fell onto the bed, and began to weep. I pushed my face into the pillows to dampen sounds that never came. I never wailed in pain and suffering, and I certainly never wept like a baby. I choked out sobs, finding the dead silence broken only when I gasped for air.

"Spike..."


	6. Clop - Solo

Many experiences travelling to and fro Canterlot allowed me to prepare myself for the-sometimes-long train ride. I would bring a romantic novel, or work on sketches for a dress design. The chaos from a while back has left me without customers and have given me new ones. Gone are the pish-posh ponies of Canterlot (mostly) and in are the new hip and young teenagers. I am a pony who creates many fancy designs, but I am more than just fancy. I am chic, unique, and magnifique. If my customers shift from snobbish upper class ponies to the party ponies, so be it. Whatever the customer wants.

So I had worked on dress designs, uniform designs, and party designs. I worked day and night delivering to my new crowd and the loyal regulars. Fancypants remains proud of my work and supports my decision to hold a relationship with a drake. He was furious at the Canterlot Elite for their treatment of me as well as their attitude towards my choice of mate. It hasn't been resolved and left quite an impact on me as well as my business. Fancypants is the reason why I haven't been ransacked yet (or maybe Twilight violently sending off a horde of ponies).

Nonetheless, I have been exhausted and abusing Spike's helping hands for the past few days to the point where I'm sure he's going to sleep for three straight days. I let him be, not bothering him with my personal issue...

Later that night, I checked my boutique to make sure I was ready. Locked all doors and windows, closed all blinds, and made my bed. Robe draped around my body, I wore the Fire Ruby necklace, set a box next to my bed, and gently laid myself onto the silky soft top. Not my usual blankets, but something different. Dim lights, the right amount of wine in my system and bonbon's set me for the night. I slipped out of my robe and rested on my back.

I sensually rubbed my curves from my flank to my chest, applying pressure in between my ribs. In circular motions, I caressed the area above my teats, teasing myself as I brushed over the nipples. I held my moans in as I suppressed my pleasure. It was too early for this, so I sat back and allowed myself to continue teasing. My whole body seemed to shudder whenever I came close to touching my nipples, and I don't blame it. I'm so sensitive there that the slightest stimulation revs me up like a racehorse.

Staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes reminded me of my being alone. I hated it, but I had to make due. If Spikey-wikey was here, he'd see to our urges immediately.

"Spike..."

Taking a deep breath, I spread my hindlegs and set my forehooves against the sides of my lovely marehood. I caressed the thin, white lips gently. I began spreading them apart gently as I caressed them, taking deep care not to spread too wide or brush my clitoris. I can't use a toy yet, I've only just begun. So I rolled over onto my front, pressing my face into the bedsheets while raising my rump into the air as if presenting it to my dearly beloved.

"Spike, be gentle please?" I squeaked out into the cushions.

I removed both hooves from my nearly soaking mound and placed one in the centre. A tiny gasp escaped my mouth then as I brushed my clitoris, and I applied pressure. The lips were spread from the force and I could feel my hoof touching my inner walls, coated by my own pleasurable fluids. I wasn't quite gushing yet, but I was close.

Then, I vigorously began rubbing myself in circles, once again staying away from my clitoris; that comes later, no pun intended. Any ability to speak was lost because if I opened my mouth, I would have been moaning like a bitch in heat... then again, I am approaching my Estrous Cycle, so it was natural for me to act like this perverted slut.

_My, my, my, Rarity. If this is what you deem acting like a perverted slut..._

As I thought, my voice began to seep out, letting high-pitched cries echo from my walls. Any composure I have vanished at that point. The mere thought of being a slut was revolting to the sober mind, but drunk with pleasure, desire and lust, it was like an aphrodisiac. To be Spike's love toy, constantly being used as his spitting cum dumpster. He could grab my hair and thrust into me, and I would moan for him.

Anything for Spikey-wikey.

My rubbing became as forceful as I could manage. My horn lit up and I removed my hoof from my soaking white lips. I watched myself as I quiver uncontrollably. The sight of my fluids dripping out, soaking my haunches and bedsheets only increased my excitement. If Spike were here right now, watching me...

I shuddered once more. I wanted nothing more than to feel Spike's magnificent, draconic cock pushing itself inside. The nibs on his length, brushing against my ridged inner walls, teasing my clitoris with each push and pull.

Focusing my magic, I brought up the image of Spike's member, and imagined it entering my body... and it did. The magic took the shape I wanted, pushed apart my lips, and thrust into me. It wasn't the same as actually having him here, but it was the absolute best I could manage.

The first thrust from the magical tool sent me screaming. In the shock, my body seized up and I attempted to crawl back as if I could postpone this pleasure. Another thrust, and I lost all ability to "resist" the assaulter. I just let my legs sink into the bed, allowed my magic to follow my instincts and desire, and the solid magic began to penetrate me at a fast speed.

Pushing my forehooves against the headboard, I braced myself as the magic went back and forth like an automatic piston. Fast, hard, constant, and relentless. It was as if every thrust was giving me an orgasm... and it still wasn't as good as the real thing. I had nothing to hold, nothing to give my magnetic lust, and my desire escalated.

Spike's sweet embrace, and loving touch as well as his innocent tendencies were the perfect qualities of a lover... and count on his dragon body to turn into a wild beast, giving into his natural instincts. The feeling of hearing Spike's powerful roar turned me into a submissive cub instantly, but it really turns into something when he grabs my haunches, forcibly drags me across my bed, spreads my legs, and thrusts into me with such force. Normally I'd be against such uncouth, brutal acts, but...

"AH!" I screamed, feeling my pelvis blissfully burn with pleasure. Liquids squirted out over the solid block of magic being used as a makeshift love toy, and my pleasure dominated my mind. "AH! YES, YES, SPIKE!"

My magic faded, I rolled over onto my bed, and I used my hoof to rub myself as I came off my euphoric high. I could feel the fluids leaving my dirty pussy, coating my dirty hoof and my dirty bed. My eyes and mind were able to focus on my room, and my composure returned.

Acting like a slut was vulgar, and normally I'd be against such uncouth brutal acts of force, but for Spike, I'd do anything...


	7. Non-Clop - Massage

"Piece by piece, snip by snip. Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip. Thread by thread, primed and pressed. Yard by yard, never stressed. And that's the art of the d—OH GODDAMMIT TO SWEET CELESTIA'S FAT ROYAL FLANK!"

Within seconds, Spike barreled through the doors of my work room, sweating like a coarse pig. He looked absolutely concerned, and it calmed me down a bit. A gentle smile appeared on my face.

"I'm sorry, Rarity! I should have told you, but I never thought you'd find out I broke your good tea kettle! Please forgive me!" Spike cried out, falling to his knees and clasping his hands together in a begging motion.

My loving content with little Spikey-wikey vanished for second as I looked at him with confusion. His eye twitched and he stood up, shaking himself off and cleared his throat.

"What?"

"So what was that about the Royal Flank, dear?" Spike asked, grinning sheepishly.

Ignoring the tidbit regarding my lovely, antique olden Equestria tea kettle, I took a sharp breath and exhaled heavily. No words came to mind, so I stepped to the side and slapped the dressform I was working on.

"There's nothing on the dress form, Rarity. It's all on the floor," he said, scratching his head.

Groaning, I slapped my face and he took a defensive step back.

"That's because the... the, the black... that stupid fucking material fell off! My stitching didn't hold the blasted fabric together, and it's done this all day! I resew it, use different thread, use different stitching patterns, but it absolutely refuses to piece together like a ungrateful stagnant quim!" I shrieked, stomping my hooves in a hissy fit.

Spike picked up the material and examined it for a few seconds before sighing. He set the material on my table and quickly placed his claws on my shoulders. He escorted me out of my work room, regardless of my snarling and resistance. He forced me onto my lounge chair and I laid back, crossing my forelegs in a huff.

"Joints are aching, hooves are sore, I'm running out of time on this project and these mishaps aren't helping, and neither are you right now, Spike! If you really wanted to help me, you'd shut up, pick up a needle and thread and sew some goddamn dresses for me!" I shouted, pounding my hooves against the lounge chair's back.

Instead of responding, Spike's claws wrapped around my left hindhoof and his thumbs pressed into my skin, no claws, and he pushed upward. The sensation I felt was so sweet and glorious that I instantly let out a euphoric moan as my body arched from the loveable sensation. Without stopping, his thumbs moved back to the bottom of my hoof and pushed against the base, sliding in circular motions. I contorted my body in all manners of ways as I attempted to stop the screams of pleasure escape my mouth. The pressure was such an incredible feeling and was a complete change from my normal self.

Then his hands moved to the other hoof, and proceeded to work on that one. Once more, I began to wiggle under his grasp and I even had to bite a hoof to prevent any shouts of joy. Instead, I clenched my eyes shut, let out a few stiffled moans and allowed Spike to work.

He paused. "Don't tense up, Rarity, I need you to be loose and lanky for this to work," Spike said calmly.

I whimpered before obliging, allowing my body to lose the tension and he began to press into my hoof. I no longer bit my hoof or wiggled, but instead felt all words escape my mouth. The pressure in my hindhooves melted away with each, sensual pressing and by Luna's Royal Flank, I wish I had Spike years ago.

Then his claws moved and I let out a faux cry of disapproval before stopping as his hands wrapped around both of my hindlegs. His long fingers easily wrapped around my limbs and the pressure he applied at the base was . . . orgasmic, but that wasn't it. In one slow motion, he slid his hands up my hindlegs with gentle pressure in his grip, and I shrieked like a young filly recieving candy. My whole body shivered with unbound pleasure, my cries of joy matching my internal delight as he stroked my legs with specific motions: his thumbs would push into my muscles; his trigger fingers would rub the area from my ankles up to my stifle; and his grip . . . sweet Celestia, his grip was incredible. The pressure he applied to my sore hindlegs have surely made it impossible for me to walk after. My legs feel like limp, broken noodles right now.

He released my hindlegs, much to my disappointment, and I glanced down at him. He kissed my tummy before blowing a raspberry, making me giggle uncontrollably. Quickly and gently, he leaned back and lifted me off the lounge chair, rolled me onto my front, and gently pressed me into the soft cushions. I was right—my hind legs were mush.

Without leaving me much time to contemplate his goal, his hands settled on my Cutie Marks. He quickly pressed into my thighs and pressed all the way to my haunches. I let out a stuttered moan of affection, wiggling my forehooves helplessly as I resisted the urge to tense up. He continued stroking my Cutie Marks, twisting his hands and pressing his fingers into my tense flesh, loosening it like a bread maker kneads dough . . . and that's all I was at the time. Dough, and Spike was the one kneading me into the shape. The tension in my joints were melting away like a triple-decker chocolate peanut butter fudge cake. Mmm, I could go for that right nowIE!

Spike's loving hands made their way to my back, and just a little pressure near my spine would have sent me straight into PMS'ing, but Spike was no amateur. His fingers pressed in, and reduced my thoughts to nothing but melted fudge. I couldn't even mumble with unintelligible sentences. His fingers pressed into my back, sending me into glistening pleasure. Running them along my spine as well as slight pressure, I could hear and feel my bones cracking blissfully under his loving touch. I made goo-goo sounds like a foal as all feeling in my body was blissfully taken from me.

Using the heel of his hand, he pressed forcefully but carefully into my back after going back to my croup. His heel pressed all the way from my rump up to my neck, cracking my bones even further as he reset my spine. Leave it up to Spike to learn chiropracty.

He continued going over my back, exploring my sides as well as he went over my body like an artist toying with a model. This was ungodly, beautifully incredible and I felt no further malice towards my earlier mishaps. And when I thought it couldn't get any better, his hands traveled further back before resting on my dock. He ran his strong, muscular claws down my legs, spreading my backside not with the intention to pleasure, but to add to the thoroughness of his masseur job.

My hindquarters were spared no softness as he ran over the tense muscles with crisp and skilled movements, making me wish that this was a more intimate massage. Instead, as if he read my mind again, he knew when I was fully satisfied and he moved his hands once more. This time, he grabbed my front shoulders and gently tugged me up so I leaned against his body in a sit. His hands ran down my forelegs before grabbing my hooves and repeating the procedure made onto my hind legs.

I moaned once more as he tended to my most sore, tender area. All those months of work and sleepless nights were being washed away in mere seconds. Gently, he scratched at my forelegs, tickling me and making me giggle against my wishes. But, unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

Spike finished his run up of my forelegs and grabbed my hooves, gently crossing them in an embrace and we leaned onto our sides atop the lounge chair. It was only then I realized what had occurred previously.

"Spike, I am so sorry for those nasty things I said. They were rude and hurtful. I treated you like a miserable slave, no better than those days where I repeatedly took from you," I whispered, feeling gentle tears pricking my eyes.

"Shh, don't say anything. You're fine now, and that's all that counts," he responded, caressing my chest.

He kissed my cheek before moving his head down, biting my neck gently in numerous areas as well as sucking on spots. Little wet spots patterned my neck as well as rustled fur from his teeth. Gentle moans escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation. Before long, he moved his head and planted his draconic lips on my own.

He suckled on mine as I fought to do the same to his, to no avail. I wonder if he has the snap of a crocodile . . . but let's not dwell on that. Instead, I pushed my tongue through my lips and into his mouth, meeting his tongue. I lapped at his forked muscle and he didn't try to fight me as I did him. He just allowed me to dominate his mouth, savouring his sweet, mineral taste. If there was ever a thing to look forward to, it was this . . . or perhaps something else.

The massage never stopped at muscle relaxation. I grew excited down below, and wanted relief. Just as I was about to ask Spike to take me, he released me from the embrace, slid off the lounge chair, stood up and stretched. He turned to me just as I pouted, blowing up my cheeks at him as I blew a raspberry at him.

"Hmph! You got me all excited and then left me?" I complained with faux annoyance.

He chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "I'll help you finish your dress. I leave for the library at 9:30 tonight, but if you finish your work orders before then, I'll stay behind and we can take are of that excitement," he said with a smirk.

I licked my lips, flicking my hoof at him.

"Pah! You make it hard for me to be angry at you, but you're tempting fate, dear Spike," I responded, rolling off the lounge chair. I stood up and stretched, cracking my bones, even further adding to my euphora before turning to Spike and winking at him. "So let's hurry up so you can remind me why I shouldn't be angry."


	8. Semi-Clop - How to Warm a Heart

Snow tinkled down upon Ponyville, adding thin white powder to crunchy white snow. Thick crackles were made as I stomped through the snow in my front yard, creating various shapes of suggestive nature. My playing was interrupted by Twilight whom had grown tired of the constant crunching.

"Spike, what in Celestia's name are you doing?" Twilight shouted from the front door, looking ragged as ever.

"Crunchin' snow, lookin' at white stuff, thinkin' 'bout my marshmallow princess. Speaking of which, I'm gonna make some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Maybe dip Rarity's hoof in since we have none," I responded, kicking up flakes of hardened snow.

"Ugh, can you do it elsewhere so I don't keep hearing it? Maybe it does for you, but 'crunch crunch crunch' doesn't help me concentrate," Twilight said.

"Hokay," I responded.

Twilight closed the door, and I continued crunching. Then it struck me. _Marshmallow princess . . . I have nothing for Rarity. Hearths Warming is only tomorrow. Ehn, I'm sure my love will be enough,_ I thought, giggling as I fell forward in the snow.

[*][*][*]

"Spikey-wikey, you will not believe the gift I have for you," Rarity exclaimed, merrily sewing a dress.

"Huh?"

Rarity had a slight jiggle to her curves. I mention this because _sweet Celestia,_ it's better than thinking about the lack of gift I have. She had a little dance to her step that drew attention to her rear. Her sweet, probably made-of-marshmallow rear.

"Your gift is fabulous, only the best for the greatest dragon to walk Gaia's Earth!" she exclaimed, humming her leitmotif as she continued with glee.

_Goddamn, this is what I meant by that swing. Luscious hips swaying in perfect harmony with her barrel as she works on her brown, Oakley's dress. Tantalizing rump with an angelic voice, add that with a good mood and you're a cherry pit away from having gratuitous sex._

"Spike, if your staring was any more obvious, it'd penetrate me like a dick," Rarity said nonchalantly, continuing her work.

Shaking my head, I giggled uncontrollably at the realization and sighed. "Sorry, I was just trying to . . . take my mind off the topic. The wait is unbearable, ya know," I responded, fidgeting with my claws.

She giggled and continued working on the dress. "Take in the sights, Spikey, but you can't touch until I'm finished."

Frowning, a rumble started in my chest before escaping my barred teeth. A few low, hearty chuckles that seemed to be missed by the fashionista as she hummed. _I can't touch, eh? . . . Actually yeah, I'll wait. I'll simply leave her on the edge._

Slowly, quietly walking up behind Rarity, I gently set my claws on her Cutie Marks. She glanced back with what appeared to be a glare. The smile seemed to say, 'you daring bastard'. I don't blame her, that was very daring of me to deny a Rarity order. She had a low chortle, shaking her head with a tsk-tsk. She sighed, licking her teeth as she pondered words. Smirking, I rubbed my hands from her haunch to her thigh, my thumbs spreading her cheeks apart as I took in the soft feel of her rump. Rarity cooed, attempting to work in the midst of it all. Her blue magical aura flickered and she shuddered as I continuously pressed into her rump.

"Oh Celestia, Spi~ke, come on, I have work to do," Rarity whinnied as she shifted her hind legs uncomfortably.

I snickered before releasing my grip on her rump. She sighed, having one final shiver and great relief. She began to work on the dress again, and I took a deep breath. I leaned forward and exhaled a hot breath onto Rarity's lower lips. Her legs shuddered and she lost the ability to stand. She slumped forward, her forelegs grasping onto the mannequin to prevent herself from falling. She quickly collected herself and tried to ignore the gesture. Instead, I placed my two thumbs atop her furry white lips and spread them. I took in her scent, having the scent of her shampoo as well as the typical Rarity smell I adore so much. Excited and almost dripping.

Gently, I stroked her lips, not quite entering her warm orifice. She stopped trying to use magic altogether, and sighed blissfully. She turned her head back, giving me a sultry glare, biting her lip gently.

"Ooh, Spike, I like this bold approach," Rarity cooed.

I slipped my thumbs into her, rubbing the rigid inner walls as sweet fluids rolled over my scaled finger. Gently massaging the walls, I refused to press in deeper and continued exhaling hot breaths over her dripping lips. She began to moan and her insides twitched the more I rubbed her insides.

I leaned in, plunging my tongue into her. She let out her signature Rarity shout of glee and she practically buckled, falling to the floor. Her legs trembled violently while I held her rump firmly in place as my tongue assaulted the inner ridges, taking in the succulent flavour. Like wine, it's weird to the taste at first, but it truly grows on you. I was taking it in like an alcoholic with a problem. My tongue plunged deep and the muscles were utilized to the fullest extent. I pressed against the roof of her lovely canal and pressed against that rough patch I found several weeks ago . . . which I like to call, "the fabled G-spot".

Rarity began to melt like putty in my claws and the juices flowed. Her moans of approval were reduced to sputtering sounds. Not once did she catch a full breath or speak a full word. She wiggled under my grip and she spat out syllables of my name. Her forehooves were twitching as she placed them between her hindlegs, stroking my hands and chin as I worked.

All of my arm strength was put into holding her up since her legs stopped working long ago while my tongue grinded against her G-spot. The taste and utter wrecking of Rarity's composed attitude was satisfying as hell. It wasn't long before Rarity started to convulse and that was all the notification I needed. I pulled my tongue out and released my grip on her, allowing her body to drop to the floor.

I stood up, shaking my head as I composed myself and licked my lips as well as my fingers. I clasped my hands over my snout, took in a deep breath through my nose, and flung my arms into the air.

"Damn, was that tasty," I said, strutting towards the kitchen.

Rarity wiggled on the ground before rolling over entirely onto her side and watched me as I left the room. She groaned and let out a coarse shriek.

"YOU FUCKING COCKTEASE!" Rarity screamed, her voice cracking.

_Okay, I got her riled up, now I've gotta either find a gift or bang her until she forgets what a dress is,_ I thought, grabbing a snack. _But what can I get her?_

[*][*][*]

Being in the library gave me ample time to think. Shame I never utilized it and spent it whining about gifts. Twilight hated it so much that she actually told me to go crunch snow. I decided to stay clear of Rarity's because I'd probably get shot in the neck should I ever attempt to show my face to her anytime soon.

Instead, I looked around Ponyville for ideas on what to get her. A dress is out of the question for obvious reasons, and buying her a love toy would be an incredulous gesture on my end. Maybe jewels?

I ran around Ponyville between stores and booths to find a last-minute gift to purchase for the lovely Rarity only to be met with nothing. No possibilities, nothing I can afford, and nothing worth my time or her own. No jewelry, no factory-produced snow globes, nothing. I just sighed, sucked it up, and walked back to the library. Twilight greeted me again, without much emotion. She seemed a little aggravated by the earlier, but she smiled warmly at me for a second after seeing my probably devastated face.

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting us down at a table for tea.

Leaning on one arm, I sighed and guzzled the contents of my teacup within a second. I rolled my eyes and swirled some leftover liquid in my mouth. Twilight had her nose deep in a book, as usual, but she still stayed attentive.

"I don't have a gift for Rarity and Heart's Warming is tomorrow," I spat out, spinning the teacup on the small plate.

"Spike, seriously? You're looking for a gift still?" Twilight said, clapping the book shut.

I shrugged, visually distraught. I felt terrible that Rarity had one for me but I had nothing for her. And after I just teased her so, not having a gift isn't a very smart idea. Twilight chuckled a bit, bopping me on the nose. I crinkled my snout and snorted in dissatisfaction.

"Spike, Heart's Warming isn't about gifts or luxuries or anything like that. It's about family, and spending time with one another. Just be there for her, and Rarity will be happy," Twilight said in a matter-of-factly tone.

She was only missing the glasses and hair bun, and she'd have the sexy librarian thing going on. I drooled a bit before remembering who it was I was talking to. I shook my head, and sighed.

"Rarity got me a gift, so I need one for he—" Twilight slapped my head, interrupting my sentence. "Ow, what the hay was that for?"

Twilight shook her hoof, keeping an angry glare locked on my face. "Spike, Heart's Warming isn't about materials, it's about warming hearts. If your love for Rarity isn't enough for her, then you should reconsider your feelings towards her."

My gentle displeasure and somewhat good mood had vanished with that and my heart felt severe tugging. My chest beat painfully and my eyes began to tear up. Twilight's expression softened and I looked away, refusing to make eye contact. I shook my head, trying to hide that thought. It was so simple what she said and a ridiculous thought as well, but it filled my head with doubt and severe dread. I couldn't even form words and I repressed a few sobs. Twilight wrapped her forelegs around me, apologizing as she did.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I shouldn't have said something like that. I just get a little too analytical and blunt sometimes. Don't worry, I'm sure Rarity will be fine even if you don't have a material object," she whispered, stroking my spines.

"I know, but . . . after some recent things happened, that just—I'm sorry, but . . . I need to be with Rarity, tonight. Just to reassure me," I said, patting her hoof.

"Reassure you of what?" Twilight asked, loosening her grip.

I sighed, remembering what Rarity told me. "That loving her is the right thing." I stood up, freeing myself from her embrace and walked towards the door.

"What? Spike, wait," Twilight said, quickly putting away her things quickly.

I continued my stride and left the library, heading over to the boutique. Seconds later, I heard the library door open and close once more, hoofsteps following quickly. Crunch crunch crunch. I snickered, thinking back to this morning.

"So, Spike, what was—"

"Crunch crunch, library drone," I said, snorting.

Twilight didn't reply and walked with me to the boutique in a scowl. I wasted no time in making various comments in response. Before long, we both arrived at the boutique, and I took a deep breath before I decided to knock.

"Several ponies in Canterlot slandered Rarity as well as her business for having a relationship with a non-pony," I said. "Because it's wrong. I need to prove it to her, and myself, that it's right . . . and I want you there with me."

Twilight gawked at what I said and looked back and forth between Canterlot, me, and the front door. She stuttered a bit as I knocked on the door.

"W-what? What d-do you mean by . . . there with you?"


	9. Clop - Warming Their Hearts

Rarity's boutique was always a second sanctuary for me. Mostly. I'm quite certain that if I don't absolve myself, this will resemble the Death King's fortress. Entering the boutique, I did a quick scan of the first floor and determined that Rarity had not come down. Or she had. Or maybe she just stayed on the ground; either way, she knows what's up. Twilight was behind me and contributed to the silence.

"Hey, Twilight, do you think Rarity is pretty?" I asked, biting my lip while anticipating a response.

She shifted nervously, obviously taking in the words I said before. She gulped and struggled to start.

"Uh, well, of course I think so," Twilight said, fumbling with her hooves.

I looked at the stairs leading upstairs, and snickered. "C'mon, elaborate a bit. How is she pretty? Just because it's said? I just want to know what you honestly think."

Twilight leaned against a door frame, brushing a hoof through her hair as she attempted to speak. I turned myself around and sat down on the bottom stair. "I'm sure Rarity is working on something, we can wait." I tilted my head up and leaned back against the stairs. "Odd sense of deja vu to boot."

"Well, she's pretty enough to make me jealous. She could have any stallion eating out of her hoof with a simple wink. She even has a good eye for boyfriends," Twilight said, noticeably averting her gaze from me at the end.

"Is that so? You want her looks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This was actually rather interesting, Twilight never really held her physical appearance as important.

"Of course I do! She's gorgeous: her mane; tail; curves—everything about her physical appearance is perfection." Twilight began to move her hooves as she spoke with all kinda of gestures. "She's my friend and I love her but there are many times where I look at her and wish to be her even for ten minutes. Just ten minutes in that perfectly developed body to feel like the sexiest mare in Equestria. And that's not all, oh no! I have to be jealous of her boyfriend as well!"

She stopped talking and stared at me with widened eyes. I smirked. What I wanted to hear was trying to punch its way out of her mouth and we both knew it. She sighed and nodded her head, sliding down to the ground and sat in a heap.

"I'm jealous of you because Rarity is yours. What stallion . . . what pony, or what creature wouldn't want to have Rarity? And that's not all. I'm not just jealous of you or her, but to top it off, what she has as well. She has the perfect boyfriend in Equestria." She noticeably sagged her shoulders and shifted her body. "You're smart, kind, funny, exuberant, and you're versatile as well as cute . . . and unique. Nopony in Equestria has a boyfriend like Rarity, and even though I've raised you, and treat you like family, we aren't related by blood. That thought has stuck in my head for years and allowed me to have these 'thoughts' about you."

I felt severe pride in getting this information out of Twilight as well as happy. She was letting out something that had bottled up over a long time. I could kill two birds with one stone. Extending a claw, I grabbed Twilight's shoulder and pulled her over. She let out a little gasp as I did and I hugged her and she let out a rather cute gasp. She brought her hooves up to her chest and pressed them against mine in surprise. I ruffled her hair with my claws, and snuggled her. Her feelings were laid out and she was vulnerable as could be . . . but I could not use her. Using her is the worst thing I could do to her. Instead, I decided to let things play their course. I held onto her as her breathing sped up.

"Spike, even if I . . . 'want you' in that way, remember that I'll always love you and am happy for you and Rarity." Looking down, she seemed to be struggling to stay calm. She was breathing heavily as her hooves caressed my chest. I felt a little guilty, even if the situation was sorted out. "Spike, please push me away. Right now, I am struggling to stay composed given the situation and the fact that the attractive drake is holding me right now."

"Who's attractive?" Rarity asked from atop the stairs.

I would have frozen up had I not expected this. However, Twilight flinched and stared up innocently. Tilting my head back, I saw Rarity's sultry grin from the top of the stairs. She had a slightly dishelved mane and her hind legs twitched. She obviously hasn't moved since I left her earlier, meaning she may have the grudge still. _I better take care of that before I deal with the gift issue._

"Wha-but—Rarity!? No, this isn't what you think!" Twilight said, waving her hooves frantically.

Rarity almost stumbled as she stepped down the stairs, snickering. She walked past Twilight and entered the kitchen, starting a kettle of tea. Twilight sputtered incoherently, looking around frantically. She stood up out of my arms and rushed into the kitchen, attempting to speak. I stood up, doing a quick stretch and followed the two mares. Rarity nonchalantly proceeded to fix up three cups of tea even though her two lower lips seeped with juices. Twilight seemed to notice this, stopping just behind Rarity and sniffing the air. I leaned against the door frame as Twilight shuddered.

"Rarity, w-what is tha—"

Rarity cut her off, brushing her tail against Twilight's chin. The kettle began to heat up on the stove and Rarity finished setting the tea cups. She spun around, flicking her mane and tail at Twilight seductively. Twilight stared in silence, her face starting to redden.

"Now, who's attractive, dear?" Rarity asked, her voice betraying her attempt at hiding the intention.

"Yes." Twilight responded dumbly. Rarity and I both snickered and Twilight shook her head in embarrassment. "I-I mean, Spock. Spake. Spike, darn it," she said, cowering.

"Mmm, and how right you are. But he's not the only one, is he?" Rarity asked, tilting Twilight's chin up so they were facing each other.

Looking at this scene was something incredible. The usually in-charge Twilight seemed like putty . . . just like Rarity when under my influence. A bit of drool spilled out of the corner of my lips as the teasing earlier began to rile me up. My baser instincts told me to ravish the both of them, but I couldn't. I was too nice for that. And I want my Heart's Warming gifts.

"Both of you are attractive. I told Spike, so I won't hide it from you. You're gorgeous." Twilight shifted nervously but her gaze was fixated on Rarity.

Her face was beet red, and it was adorable. No, adorkable. That sexy librarian part of her shone through best right now.

"The days when Spike doesn't come home at night, I don't worry. Not because I don't care, but because I know he's at your place. Some nights, I just think you two are sitting with each other, maybe talking about your day but other nights—" Twilight shuddered. "Other nights, I just imagine you two in bed, making love to each other and to think of you two, whom are very close to me, loving each other in such a way, I get jealous." Twilight gulped and I moved forward. I'm quite certain all three of us knew what was going to happen, it was just a question of when.

"I get lonely," Twilight leaned in towards Rarity, the distance between the two closing.

If it wasn't for that musky scent Rarity had and the erotic nature of it, this scene could almost make my heart explode. Finally, Rarity and Twilight's lips connected, and then my immature side kicked in. _Two girls are kissing in front of me._ I gulped and watched them interact, mesmerized by the view. Any other day, I would have found this absurd and tucked away under "fantasy," or maybe "sick fantasy" because I saw her as my mother. But not right now; right now, Twilight was our best friend.

The gentle lip smacking was soon amped up as Rarity leaned in more, thrusting her tongue into Twilight's mouth. The oral muscle probed her cheeks and Twilight took it without hesitation. She leaned back, her hooves instinctively wrapping around Rarity's neck. Rarity herself seemed to be ferociously attacking Twilight's mouth with how she pressed into her. Rarity pulled herself out of the kiss with a hyperactive moan while Twilight was left panting heavily. She glanced up at me and licked her lips.

"Mmm, Spike, don't just watch us," Rarity said.

Twilight seemed completely zoned out, and I wouldn't blame her. I'm just sitting here watching them, and my thoughts were spiralling. Regardless, I nodded and sat down on the kitchen floor, grabbing Twilight's forelegs. Luckily for us, Twilight wasn't one to have a spastic freakout at sudden contact. She leaned back against my lap, and only then did I realize I was erect . . . mostly because I poked Twilight in the neck with the phallus. Twilight glanced up at me, her mouth in an O shape while her eyes begged for me to do something.

Rarity leaned in and began nipping at Twilight's neck, soliciting a gasp from her. Twilight wiggled under Rarity's grasp as well as my own and I decided to satisfy her. I dipped down and planted my own lips on Twilight's in an upside-down kiss. She squirmed a little bit before leaning into the kiss, closing her eyes in bliss. I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue into my mouth and allowed her to experiment. She helplessly prodded my mouth, sucking on my forked tongue with an amateurish tendency. She was eager and very exciting.

_We're barely doing anything and I'm feeling so eager and excited. Why not satisfy Twilight in full?_

Quickly, I pushed my tongue into Twilight's mouth and proceeded to press her tongue down. She struggled through her little squeaks as Rarity proceeded to reenact the very technique I used on her. Twilight's neck was covered in little wet spots and Rarity hungrily licked down her torso while Twilight helplessly petted her ruffled mane. I pulled out of the kiss and watched Twilight's tongue lick at the air before her eyes opened up.

"Oh god, this feels incredible," Twilight gasped out with a cracking voice.

Rarity stopped just short of Twilight's nipples with a giggle. "Of course it does, darling. Nothing but the best for you," she said before wrapping her lips around one of Twilight's nipples.

"Ooh, this feels so weird," Twilight said, clamping her hindlegs around Rarity.

Not missing a beat, I pulled Twilight up so she was more vertical and rested my head on her shoulder. I saw her glanced at me with wide, curious eyes with a cute blush. I caressed her cheek with a claw before slowly, tortuously sliding my hands down her body. Any larger, and I could wrap my hands around her barrel, but I did my best. I could tell she was enjoying this as well. Warm hands against a cold body equals goosebumps, and Twilight was covered in them.

Gently, I poked Rarity's nose with a claw and she released the nipple from her mouth. I brushed my hands over Twilight's two mounds, pinching the erect nipple in my fingers and gently massaged the two lumps. The kettle continued to boil in the background, but no one cared. Rarity moved up and kissed me while I played with Twilight's nipples. Curiously, I twisted them, I pulled on them, and I poked them. Each made Twilight squirm and let out cute gasps. Not once did she wail out loud or shriek with glee as Rarity did by this point. It was like she was trying not to be heard.

Our tongues danced a bit and I began to get lightheaded. This was perfect and surreal. Rarity still wasn't done exploring and pulled back a bit so we were poking each others' tongues. She wrapped a hoof around Twilight's head and brought her in and the three of us lapped at each others' tongues and mouths. Once more, I felt myself eager to explore. Adding a third pony in really made the experience new and interesting, and we were only kissing. I couldn't imagine continuing.

The two mares were juxtaposed between each other; Rarity was twisting her tongue and pressing forward while Twilight sloppily explored. I wrapped my longer, forked tongue around each of their oral muscles and caressed the lengths. Small bits of drool and saliva were dripping from our tongues and the hot panting assaulted our noses. Not just that, but it was quite obvious all three of us were excited. Rarity's usual scent was known, but Twilight's was fresh, new, and... exciting. I broke the kiss and quickly gave Rarity a slight shove. She broke the kiss as well leaving Twilight once again tonguing the air; Rarity and I snickered once more.

I slid my hands past Twilight's nipples and rested my claws just on her own set of lips. The lips were puffed out and seeping with fluids. Twilight's fluids. My trigger fingers began caressing her lips and Rarity slid down on the floor, staring at Twilight intently. Twilight glanced down and her breaths became quiet—almost non-existent; she was waiting for contact in silence.

I stroked the outer folds, coating my fingers in Twilight's juice. She quivered at the light touching and lightly thrust her hips as if to beg for more, yet knew her place. I gently spread her lips apart and she made a little gasp and Rarity employed my favourite trick on her—very gently, she exhaled her hot breath over Twilight's opening and Twilight's entire body shuddered.

"P-please, do something," Twilight squeaked.

"With pleasure, Twilight," Rarity and I both said at the same time.

I began to rub the outside of Twilight's lips while Rarity dove in, plunging her tongue into Twilight's depth. Twilight let out a short, high-pitched squeal and tried to thrust forward against her will. Her hindlegs twitched along with her lovely lavender lips. I didn't wait at all and began vigorously rubbing her clitoris while Rarity probed inside her walls. Just like earlier with Rarity, Twilight lost all control and began to contort in harmony with our motions.

"Ahn, Rarity, Spike, this is wonderful," Twilight spat out while she continued petting Rarity's mane.

I used the rest of my hand to rub Twilight's pelvic area while pressing more into her lips and clitoris. Twilight began to squirm more and more in her position. Luckily for me, I had long fingers, so I used my thumbs to tease Twilight's nipples at the same time. Having claws is a lovely thing.

I felt my phallus' pressing against Twilight's backside and shifted myself slightly until the two lengths slid in between her hindlegs, poking in Rarity's chin. Gently, I began to move my hips as to grind myself against Twilight. This seemed to be the final push as Twilight's breaths began to hasten and her lower lips convulsed. Twilight was a loose cannon, a given. She gently gushed fluids over Rarity's muzzle, some splashing onto my fingers. As quickly as it started, her orgasm ended and Twilight remained panting and spent. Unfortunately for her, we were just starting.

"Rarity, I think we should relocate," I said, picking Twilight up as I stood.

"Yes, this floor is rather rough," she responded, standing up with visibly less stagger to her step.

Twilight didn't complain or respond, instead panting and moaning as she came off her euphora. Rarity casually removed the tea kettle from the oven, turned it off, and followed Twilight and I upstairs. We past by her inspiration room with the very dress form I teased Rarity on earlier. We past that and entered her bedroom and I quickly, gently placed Twilight down on Rarity's bed. She didn't complain or make a fuss, but groggily giggled with glee with a drunkard look on her face. Rarity and I stared down at the librarian and she stated back with curious, pleased eyes. I tilted my head down and my soft grin faded into wonder, and Twilight seemed to get what it was I was thinking.

"Is this okay with you?" I asked to the both of them.

Rarity didn't waste a second in kissing me on the lips, reassuring me fully. It was short, quick, and the break was gentle. It was all I needed from her. I glanced down to face Twilight and she had the same look of concern as I did but gave me a sweet nod and looked down towards herself.

"This Heart's Warming I certainly wont be forgetting for a couple thousand years," I said with a chortle, crawling onto the bed over Twilight.

Rarity followed shortly after, lying next to us and grabbed Twilight's hoof. Rarity slid one of her forelegs under Twilight and snuggled up close to the mare and Twilight took a deep breath, exhaling deeply.

"Loosen up, dear. It made it so much better for me," Rarity whispered, pecking Twilight on the cheeks.

Nodding, Twilight seemed to loosen up, I couldn't really tell. I was nervous as I was during my first time. I looked down at Twilight, staring at her body in full. This was the first time I actually looked at her in such a light, and it almost made me feel bad considering her first time will be with someone she can't have for more than a single night. Regardless, Twilight helped raise me and cared for me for years. I will make this time for her as memorable as possible.

I lined my phallus' up with Twilight's moist lips and rubbed the tips against them, coating them in fluids. Twilight let out several little gasps as I poked at her entrance, comforted by Rarity's soothing caresses. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against Twilight's. We stared into each others' eyes a second before I lined up with her opening and prodded her lips. Twilight shivered as I did and I pressed into her, coming up to the familiar resistance from before. Twilight winced as I did and all three of us knew what was to come. I ran my hands up Twilight's curves and hugged her the same as Rarity. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes glistened with dependency. She was depending on me to take care of her and make sure she's alright. I would see to it.

I gently pressed in, pushing into the hymen and Twilight took in a sharp breath. With a quick motion, I thrust into her, pushing through with no more resistance as I felt a warm liquid flow over my phallus' and down Twilight's pelvis. Her insides weren't as rigid as Rarity's but had a slight curve and a far different tightness to it. She let out a shriek of pain and bear hugged me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW OW THIS HURTS!" Twilight screamed out, struggling under our grips.

Instantly I began to panic. I looked around, dumbfounded concerning what I should do. Instead of anything sensible, I just sputtered and leaned back, wondering if I should pull out. Rarity, being Rarity, instantly caressed Twilight and gently shushed her

"Twilight, please calm down. I know it hurts but try not to squirm so much. Loosen up and try to brave the pain," Rarity calmly whispered into her ear.

Watching Rarity work, I just gulped and saw as Twilight amazingly did exactly that. She gulped and quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes. She shuddered, violently now and then, before taking several deep breaths and merely held onto Rarity and I. After a few minutes, she wasn't shaking as much as before and actually seemed loose inside. Her grip on us both loosened up and she leaned back into the bed, splaying her hooves next to her head as she allowed her entire body to go limp. She panted heavily and looked at Rarity and I through one, half-lidded eye. She giggled a bit, almost erasing the tension entirely.

"My, that was scary," Twilight said in between breaths.

I chuckled and fell forward, resting my head next to hers. I ran my fingers through her mane to comfort her. Once again, I have stained Rarity's bed with blood. I've got enough on my mind at the moment, and now a bloodstain on her sheets can be added. Lovely.

Experimentally, I pulled back slowly, much to Twilight's grimacing. She shook her head frantically.

"No, no, don't!" she responded, pulling back.

"Twilight, it's going to hurt for a little bit. You can't avoid that. Just let Spike work and you can get used to it," Rarity reassured her.

And thank Celestia, too. I kinda have to rub out my own excitement before my primal instinct tells me to make with the piston-motions. Twilight lazily nodded her head and book a deep breath for the next thrust. I pulled back all the way and then pushed into her. She let out another shriek and I cringed it.

"Okay, Spike, I know you're attractive, but can you use one of your phallus' on me rather than both?" Twilight looked at me with pleading eyes. Rarity's glance reassured me and I nodded.

"Okay, okay," I said.

I pulled out slowly, much to Twilight's relief. I reached down with a hand and separated my phallus' and repositioned one of them at Twilight's entrance. Once again, I pressed into her with less resistance than before and slid in unobstructed. Twilight's next gasp wasn't of pain but of gleeful surprise, same as me. It felt different to have one of my phallus' deep inside somepony while the other brushed against them, but it certainly helped Twilight; the nubs on my top phallus as well as the shaft itself rubbed against Twilight's clitoris. Her squirming and excited, girly smile indicated it was good.

And thus, I began to initiate my favourite motion. All the immaturity and pride was being channelled as I thrust back and forth, slowly into Twilight's opening. She let out tiny gasps of appreciation and Rarity quickly silenced her, kissing Twilight. Muffled moans were all I could hear as my slow piston-movements sped up, pushing Twilight more and more into the bed. I was a little sad that I wasn't able to give Rarity much attention even as she peppered Twilight's cheeks with kisses.

I slapped one of my hands on Rarity's Cutie Mark, making her gasp. I slid my other hand around her rump and grabbed a hold of her other Cutie Mark and hoisted her up before placing her on top of Twilight. They faced each other, I towered over them, and I had direct access to both of them.

"And then there's Spike, thinking rationally when all our thoughts have vanished," Rarity said, adjusting her position slightly while rubbing her body against Twilight's. After getting comfortable, Rarity's face lit up and she glanced back with an excited grin. "Ooh, are you doing what I think you're doing!?"

I pet her dishelved mane and leaned over her, placing my hands around the two mares. I pulled my two phallus' back and positioned myself one last time. Each of the two heads were lined up with an entrance and I took a deep breath. One was tight due to being unused and the other one was slick with rigid inner walls. With a quick thrust, I entered both mares and they both squeaked gleefully.

I finally found myself free of guilt and able to focus on loving the two closest to me and making them feel special . . . and enjoy myself. The slick inner walls wrapped my erection while the nibs teased their insides. I firmly believe that those nibs would prevent Rarity from finding sex with a normal stallion decent. They didn't just fill her up and press her walls, they tickled her insides and hit her sensitive areas where you'd need a tongue like mine to reach. And now Twilight would be the same.

I pulled back and thrust into both mares hard, getting another shrill cry from them both. Without proper reaction time, I began to thrust back and forth at a steady pace into both mares, earning constant moans from both while sending the distinct feeling of euphoric numbness running down my pelvic muscles. My pelvis itself felt very warm and teetering on the feeling of melting. It really is the only way to describe it.

"Heh, Twi-light, Rarity, h-how is i-it?" I asked through shaky breaths.

"Ju-just f-fine, Spike," Rarity said with some composure.

Twilight was too busy mumbling incoherently to respond, and I giggled just along with Rarity. Once more, I felt my pride and urge to dominate rising. Several low growls escaped my mouth and I stopped my piston. Twilight, regardless of her position as being the more disoriented, was the first to respond.

"Spike, what are you doing!? Please don't stop!" she wailed, her hooves helplessly flailing around.

Rarity merely glared over her shoulder at me with a sort of venom in her eyes. Quite obviously referring to our earlier bout. I grinned at her and barred my teeth. Her glare turned to confusion, obviously as my face showed a specific intent. I hopped up, placing my feet around the two mares as well. A small grunt and I placed my hands under Twilight's back and pressed my face into Rarity's nape. I hoisted both of them further up on the bed and my two phallus' popped out of the two canals.

With the two mares pressed into the bed, my hands began to roughly press into Twilight's body as I began to get lost in my own lust. Animalistic growls escaped my mouth and I began to probe around the rump of the two mares. I pressed against an orifice, and pushed into it.

"Spike? Dear, that's the wrong hoO!" Rarity shrieked.

Aha, yeah, this may not have been a smart idea to let my inner beast take over. I pressed my phallus' against Rarity's anus. Although gently, I forced myself into her tight rear entrance. Absolute bliss blinded me from noticing Rarity's squirming and repetitive "Owie" sounds. I pulled back slowly, but had a short, hard thrust inward. I slapped against her cheeks with an audible smack and made her whole body slide up and down against Twilight with each thrust I made. Each time, her cries of pain faded out, replaced with gentle moans and coarse grunts while Twilight shrieked as another orgasm rocked her body.

"Hnng, Spike, hnng, I, hnng, will, hnng, do, hnng, booboo, hnng, things, hnng, to, hnng, you!" Rarity coarsely spat out in between thrusts.

Being the big dumb horny beast I was, I completely tuned her out and began to speed up my thrusts. Rapidly slapping her cheeks as I violated her, I pressed my cheek into her nape and focused solely on power. Each thrust I made, Rarity's whole body grinded against Twilight's body, causing stimulation for both mares.

"Ahn, Spi~ke!" Rarity cried out as her body began to convulse.

Twilight was once again a shrivelling mess, twitching and begging for sweet release rather than her typical orderly self. She still humped at Rarity, hoping to stimulate herself further with the grinding. Once again, Twilight found an orgasm coursing through her body as well as her voice box.

The melting was absolute bliss, and all I cared about. My pelvic area was building up pressure and a blissful numb, one that only became more euphoric as I thrust and dominated my princess. Carnal desires would be a severe insult of an understatement to what I felt right now. _I want both Twilight and Rarity. I want them to feel good, I want to feel good, and I want to shoot my feel-good juice over them. My vocabulary is faltering horrendously, but who cares? These two are mine, and nopony else can have them!_

Just as Rarity entered her orgasm, I could feel mine coming as well. My thrust sped up to the fastest I could manage and Rarity joined Twilight with random, incoherent sputtering sounds as both mares under me went limp. Like an internal fire, a massive heat coursed through my body, building up in my pelvis before shooting up my two lengths.

"Nyah! R-Rarity, Twil-light!" I shouted out as the fluids shot out of my phallus' tips into Rarity's rear.

Rarity let out a particularly cute sound as the fluids coated her insides and she squirmed delightfully, giggling the whole way. I prevented myself from collapsing on Rarity as to not crush Twilight, and struggled to hold myself over the two as I felt my erections going limp, retreating into my body. I finally slid off the top of the pile, lying on my back next to them. Rarity did the same, laid out on the other side of Twilight. All three of us panted heavily and were left shuddering from the experience. After a few minutes, we snuggled together and held onto each other and quickly passed out.

[*][*][*]

"I've got a great gift, even if I can't wear it in public without losing my dignity," I said, tugging at a brand-new diamond collar on my neck with studs spelling out a cute pairing name for Rarity and I: Sparity.

The three of us relocated to the library as the musky scent of our lovemaking was too much work to remove for the night. At the library, I received my gift from Rarity, which was then forced on me and given a rather nice last-minute addition; a loop for a leash and a small magic crystal. Twilight sipped casually from a teacup, her mane only formerly representing the intense breakdown we gave her earlier. Rarity made sure she was her absolute best before coming over . . . except instead of sitting like the rest of us, she was sprawled out over my lap with a leash wrapped around her hoof and an ice pack on her rump.

"You keep your mouth shut about dignity! I'll be lucky if I can sit down before I grow a grey hair, which will never happen, mind you! Why, I had half a mind to sodomize your pathetic rear-end with one of my mannequins, but out of the sheer goodness of my heart, the fact I love you, and because you're also Twilight's property, I allowed you to keep your rectal health!" She took a sip of a teacup, lazily (even moreso than Twilight), and glared at me. "So, what was that about dignity?"

I gulped and shook my head. "Nothing, m'lady! Just complimenting this lovely collar!" I sighed, lifting my teacup and doing anything but eating the whole thing.

"Mmm, I thought so," Rarity responded with a harumph.

"Look, I'm really sorry, and I don't expect you to go easier on me, but I really had no idea what I was doing. I just got so lost in what was happening," I said, rubbing my scalp.

Rarity waved a hoof while Twilight watched on. "Pah, ancient history. What isn't is us three. What was this to you, Twilight? Just a cheap one-night stand for kicks, or could this be the start of something else?"

Both Rarity and I turned to Twilight and she seemed a bit surprised by the question. She looked at us both and the silence attacked us like wild piranhas. I wanted the answer, but it wasn't coming. Both me and my Marshmallow Princess leaned in eagerly as Twilight smiled.

"Well... happy Heart's Warming, you two," Twilight said, avoiding the question altogether.

There was a brief pause before Rarity and I burst out laughing. I reached over, wrapping my arm around Twilight and pulling her over before all three of us hugged.

"Happy Heart's Warming, Twilight," Rarity and I both said at the same time.

And to all a good night, Equestria.


	10. Semi-Clop - Scent

"The way to a stallion's heart is through his stomach; such an old adage has always come through, and I'm certain that it's for Spike as well. I've proven this to an extent as the little darling just melts like butter under my hooves when I present him with gems, but there is something that helps attract a stallion to food. Taste is null, since they do not know what it looks like. Look is out since you cannot judge anything by its cover, but the scent; the aroma of a steaming-fresh quiche as it's pulled from the oven, the seduction that cinnamon-caramel buns performs on stallions _and_ mares. The height of entrancing the casual mind of those at home or even in the office, is through aroma."

Rarity let out a deep, hearty sigh and a wide smile took over her face. She looked at her audience that just witnessed her speech regarding scents and her excitement melted fast. Twilight and Applejack sat in Rarity's fancy chairs across from her glass tea-table as they listened to her speech, yet they seemed indifferent.

"Girls, do you not understand the power of the nose?" Rarity asked.

"Ah understand, but what does this have t' do with 'spicing up th' love life', Rare?" Applejack asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't follow, most Stallions deal with carnal desires physically and visually; if they see a sexy mare, they will react accordingly and if the situation and conditions are met, they will willingly use their tongue anywhere. There isn't much 'scent action' going on," Twilight responded, doing her best to talk regardless of her reddening cheeks.

Sighing, Rarity set her tea-cup down, shaking her head with disapproval. "Why do we wear cologne? Why do we take baths and use expensive shampoos and soaps and lotions and perfume?"

"Ah only use soaps 'n shampoo," Applejack said innocently, shrugging.

Rarity slapped her forehead, drawing the hoof down her face as she resisted the urge to stare daggers at the farmer. Sighing coarsely, Rarity set a hoof on her chin as she stared off into space to ponder her words. Carefully, she glanced back at Applejack.

"Do you think boys, or in your case, girls, will like it if you smell like pig manure after a hard-day's work?" Rarity asked.

Shifting, Applejack's eyes averted themselves from meeting Rarity. "Well, Ah guess not if ya put it like that... ya know," she responded quietly.

"My precious Spikey-wikey stated that he's okay if I'm just using shampoo and soap but on some days, I could be wearing a specific perfume; Spike will _want_ to be around me, he'll _want_ to be close to me, and most importantly," she paused, raising a hoof and looking up, closing her eyes, "he'll want to touch me. Be it a simple hug or," she shuddered, "more intimate movements."

Applejack rolled her eyes as Rarity punctuated her speech with the shudder while Twilight's eyes were still glued onto the fashionista, still sipping tea and still having her cheeks glowing brighter by the second.

"And this is just perfume. We're all non-virgins here, what's something you notice when you're alone at night, rubbing out an urge?" Rarity asked, sipping some tea as she levitated the tea-cup.

Twilight's eyes directed upwards in thought and she responded after a second of pause. "Well, typically you have pre-ejaculate wetting the vaginal lips to act as lube, you become more sensitive, and the scent of arousal begins to dominate the air," she stated as if she rehearsed the sentence.

Pointing a hoof at Twilight, Rarity smiled, winking at her. "Us girls may have our own preferences, we may not like the smell of our arousal or we may relish in it, but one thing I've noticed with Spike; when he is aroused and wanting to do nothing more than rut me into next week, he takes to licking my folds with such vigour and I swear he spends more time sniffing me than he does licking. The little darling loves the scent and it drives him crazy. It's the one thing that hypnotizes him more than fluttering my eyelashes or wiggling my hips." She paused, rubbing her chin in thought. "Well, next to actual insertion, of course. Given that Applejack has Rainbow Dash, pleasure from insertion is only for the recipient, and Twilight, given that you're still single... well, it varies on who you're with; male or female? Who knows."

"The prospect of trying to seduce Ponies with scent has dated back many years; we've always washed and put on perfume, but it's all just cosmetic for getting that first date. The prospect that scent can excite someone to such an extent is interesting, but using one's own arousal would grow old quickly, would it not?" Twilight asked, her scientific curiosity overpowering her embarrassment.

"Ah don' think so; if it excites someone, it'll excite someone. It can get familiar, so one would hafta try 'n keep experimenting," Applejack responded. "Maybe apples."

"I do not believe I will be incorporating apples into my sex life," Rarity responded, smirking at the prospect. Applejack shrugged and downed her coffee in one gulp. "But you've got a point. It can get familiar, so you have to keep experimenting to make the experience fresh and unique. After a while, straight up excitement triggered by the arousal will get familiar, so you'd have to incorporate fetishes." Both Applejack and Twilight's ears perked up at the word. "Perhaps bondage; tie your lover down and have them able to smell your arousal, perhaps position your love canal inches from their face so that they can smell it but can't lick it. Tease them to give them a sense of 'forbidden fruit'; they can't have it yet and go crazy."

A small silence followed as the two girls listening processed the words, Applejack slowly nodding her head before smirking. Twilight gave a gentle nod in response and Rarity smiled, refilling both of their cups.

"Males are the same as well," Rarity said. She glanced over at Twilight, smiling as the librarian clued into what she was referencing, her cheeks turning pink. "The scent of their flaccid erection, coated in pre-cum and twitching with anticipation, the smell being so dirty, so disgustingly male yet so, so erotic and inviting." She shuddered once more, bringing her forelegs close to her chest as a large smile broke out on her face. "The scent lets me know what will come if I satisfy the one on the receiving end... my lower lips glisten with arousal in sweet anticipation—" Rarity had started to rub her hind legs together, stimulating herself in the process. "—a tender lick to my sweet and from my sweet is all I need to get that musky scent etched in my mind for the moment."

Twilight and Applejack shared a look towards each other, shrugging while both sporting blushes at Rarity's inability to contain herself. Rarity moved her forehooves down and covered her pelvis, trying to quell her growing urges.

"Uh, Rar'ty, y'all okay, gal?" Applejack asked.

No response, just Rarity tilting her head down, her hair hiding her face from the duo. She shivered, stiffled little gasps escaping her mouth with a barely audible sound. Twilight leaned forward, trying to see Rarity's eyes.

"Rarity, are you ok—"

Rarity's head tilted up and her eyes focused directly on Twilight; she had a frantic look on her face and she spat out her words.

"TWILIGHT, WHERE IS SWEET LITTLE SPIKEY-WIKEY!?" she shrieked, practically grabbing her by the ears and yanking her close to her face.

"Uh, one sec," Twilight said casually as she magically placed her tea-cup down.

Violet magic surrounded Twilight's horn and built up, surrounding Rarity as well. With a flash, Rarity was gone. Twilight sighed, leaned back in the chair and let out a drawn-out sigh. Before taking a sip, she took a big whiff of the mint tea aroma given off by the steamy liquid. Finally, she took a sip like a dainty princess and swished the liquids around in her mouth.

"So Ah take it Spike is gettin' lucky in a few seconds?" Applejack asked, emptying the coffee pot into her cup.

"Eeyup," Twilight responded with a dull voice, mimicking Big Macintosh's trademark quote.

"Lucky bugger."


	11. Clop - Marshmallows

"Has anyone told you that you look like a marshmallow? Like, your colour and body shape?" I asked.

I got a muffled response, prompting me to chuckle. Rarity's room, once again. Where else? This is usually where most things happen... and this thing is a little different. Behind me, I had used four straps on all of Rarity's legs and restrained her using the four bed posts. It was snug but not tight, allowing Rarity some room to tug. A special ring bought from a shop in Canterlot was wrapped around her horn, stopping any magic. A metal ring with a strap was stuck in her mouth, the strap around her head; it prevented speech but allowed something to be put through the hole... and it didn't stop drool. Her typical sleepwear was set over her eyes, preventing sight as well. Luckily for her, Rarity was laying on her back with her entire body presented to me. Rarity was already starting to drip because of her anticipation and luckily, that meant she was scared.

Scared of me; she was restrained and I could do whatever I wanted. Scared and bound... and experience tells me this turns her on. Time to show her why I'm in charge.

"Well, you're like a marshmallow. Soft, white, and tasty. When hot, you're incredible to the tongue; melted marshmallow rolling around my mouth," I said, plopping a marshmallow in my mouth.

Behind me was a large box full of small, normal, and extra-large marshmallows; the small are the hot-chocolate kind. The normal are the ones you'd roast over a fire and the extra-large are like the size of a good-sized orange. Grinning maliciously, I ripped open a bag of small marshmallows, grabbing a handful and throwing it into my mouth along with the normal one. I chewed them all, feeling the gooey goodness in my mouth. Absolutely giddy, I giggled like my inner child would have years ago when he was the outer child. Looking over Rarity, she had calmed down somewhat since I haven't done anything, preoccupied with marshmallows.

"Although you definitely are more fun to eat than any old marshmallow, which is why you're my grand prize here," I said.

The process was normal; I came into the Carousal Boutique before Rarity woke up, carrying one huge box full of marshmallows. Set the bag down, and I began; I slid the blanket off without disturbing her, restrained her to the bed and she only woke up as I was placing in the gag ring into her mouth. It was too late to use magic as I had already set the magic debuff ring and she was helpless to stop me from putting on the face mask.

I grabbed another handful of marshmallows and crawled onto the bed, watching Rarity's whole body shift as she detected my presence. Talking was useless as she merely said slurred, incomplete words. I stood up, stepping over her chest and looking down at her body. Her cheeks were positively glowing as I watched her nose twitch, obviously detecting my scent; my twin phallus were already itching to go, but in due time.

Leaning over, Rarity stuck out her tongue through the metal ring as if expecting to lick me. Instead of letting her lick the bottom of my second erection, I picked one marshmallow from my hand and placed it on her tongue. The tip wrapped around it and pulled it back into her mouth.

"You can't swallow it, just play with it," I stated.

And she did; she licked it, pressed it against the roof of her mouth, brushed it against her teeth and eventually I gave her the go ahead. Swallowing it, I rewarded her by plopping three more small marshmallows into her mouth.

"Those ones, you can eat."

She didn't eat them. Instead, she started playing with them in her mouth like the first one. Strangely, I was getting aroused by the orders and commands. Other times, I'd ask her to do something and she'd comply. This time, they're direct; my word is what she does. It was empowering, and a turn on. Smirking, I jammed the last five or so into my mouth. Swallowing at the same time, Rarity gulped them down and continued waiting while I stepped back.

Moving down the bed, I sat at the foot, staring at Rarity's precious lips. She was obviously feeling the same rush I was, her hindquarters shivering. Her lips twitched for some semblance of a touch. A warmth emitted from her and I leaned in, taking a big whiff of the scent. As usual, it had that same, strange scent that did nothing but excite me. Rarity's entire body shuddered as I did and her legs tensed up. I gently placed my hand just above her clitoris and started massaging the outsides of her lips with my thumb, taking extra care to not brush the sensitive nub.

She moaned in response, nothing to damper the volume as her lips were pried open by the metal ring. Her hind legs twitched, tensing up in an attempt to close on my hand. I did my best to not lose myself in the moment as my hormones were running wild.

Ceasing the teasing, I retracted my hand and stepped back to the box of marshmallows. With a claw, I tore open the bag of normal marshmallows and, using the same claw, I pierced an end, keeping it on my finger. I grabbed three more with my other hand and climbed back on the bed. I took my position standing over Rarity once more and brought my claw down, marshmallow still clinging to it. Gently, I pushed it through the ring, a snug fit at best.

"Go ahead, Rarity, this one you can eat to your heart's desire," I responded, resting my body against her chest.

My erections were pressed against her lips, soliciting a moan from my sweet as she slurped on the marshmallow. I kept my torso inches above her body so I could stare down at her crimson-red face taking in the sweet treat. She pulled the marshmallow off my finger and started to push it against her teeth as I pulled my finger out. After a few seconds of breaking it up with her teeth, she swallowed the small chunks and still couldn't close her mouth to gulp properly. Saliva coated all around her mouth and she tilted her head forward to make it easier.

Pushing on my legs, I lifted my phallus' off Rarity's wet lips, causing her to whine in protest. Sliding my claw down, I didn't waste any time as I shoved two claws into Rarity's dripping orifice. Her whole body shifted and tensed up as Rarity let out a shrill cry of pleasure from the sudden intrusion. Gently, I rubbed her rough inner walls, but not deep at all; I couldn't do that yet. I continued playing with her more and more, feeling her uselessly tug at the straps and moan uncontrollably... but again, I stopped before it got too good. I slid off the end of the bed as Rarity started shifting uncomfortably due to the teasing. She let out several groans and attempted to speak, slurring all her words.

"'lease, Sike, I nee' 'his."

Sweet Celestia, that was cute. Staying composed, I stared intently at Rarity's lovely, sweet furry-white lips, I smirked maliciously. I reached forward with my free hand, still gripping the marshmallows in my other hand. Quickly, I slid those same two fingers into her again and vigorously thrust them into her, rubbing her G-spot with my index finger while my middle finger brushed against the bottom of the orifice; my thumb started playing with her clitoris as I did and Rarity lost it immediately.

She let out several shrieks of nothing but pleasure, her whole body twitching uncontrollably as my fingers did their work. I could feel her juices coating my fingers and dripping out of her, covering her lips as well as her perfect ass, onto the bed. She was wet and the smell was intoxicating making it nearly impossible to resist the urge to dive in with my tongue. She began to convulse, her inner walls starting to clench around me without rhythm, indicating an incoming climax. Grinning once more, I yanked my fingers out causing her to arch her back before dropping against the bed; still restrained, still without orgasm, and still unable to take care of herself. She let out several whines while I felt like the biggest prick ever.

Looking at my fingers, they were completely coated in her fluids and I grinned once more, looking up at Rarity. I placed one of the marshmallows in my hand onto my two fingers, piercing the end and pushed it all the way through until my claw was barely poking through the other end. I climbed onto the bed, over Rarity once more and I pushed the marshmallow through the metal ring once more.

"You have to suck it, including my fingers, this time," I commanded, once again making sure my phallus' were brushing against her white lips.

Nodding, Rarity obediently sucked the marshmallow off and wrapped her tongue around my claw... and then she realized why. She let out a gentle, cute gasp and her cheeks were absolutely flustered.

I leaned in close to Rarity's ear and giggled. "Do you taste that? That incredible sweetener? It's all natural, it's priceless and it's all you," I whispered into her ear.

As I said that, I took the last marshmallow in my hand and pressed it against her opening, forcing the soft treat inside of her orifice. Once more, Rarity started squirming, reacting to the alien feeling inside her.

"I didn't think it was possible to make a marshmallow taste sweeter," I responded, grinning as I slid it back and forth inside Rarity.

Rarity stopped squirming, instead her pelvis gently moved along with my hands playing with the marshmallow. Fluids seeped out and squelched as the marshmallow absorbed the liquids like a sponge yet it was still solid. Slowly and tortuously, I pulled it out with a pop and a string of liquid connected it to the bottom of her orifice. Her body gave a quick shudder as I did and without thinking, I crawled over her body and plopped the wet marshmallow into her mouth. She started to shiver without stop as she sucked on it, breaking it up with her teeth.

Sliding off her body, I grabbed two more normal marshmallows from the bag and examined Rarity's nipples; erect and very pink in contrast against her white body. With the marshmallows in my hand, I covered them both with my hands until they were entirely covered. Gently, I spit out a gentle burst of flame over my hands; not enough to cause any damage, but enough to let Rarity know it was there and enough to heat the marshmallows in my grasp. By the time I stopped, they melted, not into a liquid but a sort of sticky goo reminiscent of glue. Rarity had let out several squeaks of fear, presumably from the fire but noticeably calmed down when I stopped. Holding them over Rarity's teats, I separated my hands, letting the goo slide off my hands. The melted marshmallow dripped down, not sticking to my scales. The warm goop touched Rarity's pelvis just above her teats and slid over the small mounds, covering her perky nipples.

"Ah, S'ike, w'at ar' you 'oin'!?" Rarity asked as the marshmallow slowly covered her moist lips.

Ignoring the question, I leaned forward and started licking up the warm goop as it stuck to her body and fur; gently, I cleaned up the goo all without touching her teats, letting the goop really stick to her nipples. Slowly, I cleaned up the mess I made all while barely able to distinguish the sweet treat from Rarity's body due to the colour. Licking my lips as I finished cleaning the marshmallow everywhere but her teats and lips, I saw Rarity panting heavily and starting to sweat, her body emitting a great heat. The smell of her fluids mixed with the familiar camp scent of marshmallow set my nervous system wild, arousing me immensely.

Without warning, I dove in and latched onto one of her teats, my tongue wrapping around her marshmallow-coated nipple as I sucked on the small mound. Rarity didn't moan, instead starting a heavy pant as I caught her in the middle of taking a breath. Her chest was moving up and down quickly as she took in quick, small breaths completely unable to fight, resist or prolong the intimacy. As soon as I sucked the marshmallow off her left teat, I moved my hand to the right teat, my hand replacing my mouth on the other. Rarity squirmed more and shivered quickly, indicating an oncoming climax. I quickly cleaned off the rest of the nipple before she had a chance to climax and I once again left her on the verge, hearing her starting to whine. She furiously tugged on the restraints and I smirked.

"Now now now, you can't be unstrapped yet. But, as a reward for even allowing yourself to be put in such a place, I'll do one thing," I said as I crawled over her body once more.

I looked down at her, head turned to the size and saliva oozing out of her mouth onto the bed. She was still panting heavily, cheeks flushed. Reaching down, I undid the snap on the back of the ring gag and pulled the tool out of her mouth. The first thing she did was close her mouth and take several gulps, choking back the saliva that started to pool in her cheek. My wicked grin faded and I gulped along with her.

"H-how are you?" I asked, breaking my Master character.

Her lips trembled, forming a smile. She opened her mouth to speak, letting out several deep breaths as she attempted to speak.

"N-nervous, excited, and so t-turned on," she said with a squeaky voice

I grinned once more. "You aren't the only one."

Kneeling down, I placed my left hand on the right side of her face, tilting her head so she faced me. I gently rubbed the saliva off her cheek and she continued panting, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Gripping my phallus', I probed her bottom lip with the tip of the top erection, rubbing a small bit of pre-cum onto her. Her mouth opened up wider and her head tilted up, her tongue seeking to wrap around it. I pulled back before she could and Rarity wound up looking for a phallus that wasn't there with her tongue, licking at the air.

"Eager, but not like this," I responded.

Quickly, I jumped off the bed and ripped open the bag of jumbo marshmallows. As I climbed back over Rarity's chest, I squished the orange-sized marshmallow into my hand and blew a plume of flame over my hand. Once again the marshmallow melted, but not to the same extent as the last bunch. Instead, it was sticky and easily penetrated. Placing it on the tips, I slid my erections into the marshmallow and now I blew a plume of flame hot enough to melt it. It was nothing but warmth for me but the marshmallow caught fire, creating a marshmallow lit by green flames. After a few seconds, I wrapped my hands around it, putting the flames out and pulled the charred outside off the marshmallow. I quickly threw it in my mouth and examined the mess I made; the centre of the treat clung to my phallus' while some of it dripped down on Rarity's chest.

Kneeling down once more, I probed Rarity's bottom lip once more and she nodded, leaning forward. She must have detected the marshmallow scent as her snout twitched in response to approaching the erections. With a single motion, she slid both phallus', marshmallow and all, into her mouth and clamped her lips around the base. Her tongue immediately began to wrap around each marshmallow-coated erection, licking the goo off as well as sucking it. It felt incredible and weird at the same time causing an odd pleasure to shoot up my spine. She bobbed her head back and forth, keeping up her strong suction and tongue movements. Rarity continued this before pulling back, removing the entire thing from her mouth; strands of pre-cum as well as marshmallow stuck to her lips and tongue and she was breathing coarsely.

Licking her lips with anticipation, Rarity gulped once before leaning forward and placing her tongue on the tip of the top erection. She slid her tongue down the side towards the base, cleaning the marshmallow off the side entirely and she continued this small effort until the entirety of both erections was entirely clean of marshmallow. Being blindfolded, she continued licking the erections, sucking on the small nibs and continuously pleasuring me as my legs trembled without knowledge of the completion of her work. I pulled back, being the only indication that she was done.

"Enjoy your treat?" I asked, huffing as well.

"No. I need more... more. I need it, Spike. I need you inside me. I need you, I need you!" she said frantically, arching her back as she squirmed with each word.

"Oh? Alright then."

I slid down her body and glanced back at her marshmallow-coated orifice; her sweet-scented pussy was driving my instincts wild and I had successfully managed to keep my inner beast at bay. Instead, I dove into her mound, licking the marshmallow and fluids up like a dog getting a drink. I was sloppy, I was messy, I was out-of-control, and we both loved it. Rarity continued moaning, repeating my name over and over as I licked up the marshmallow before finishing. I pulled back, licking the strand of juice that connected our two sets of lips and glanced up at her.

Pulling myself up, I wrapped my arms around Rarity's barrel, looking down at her face, lips inches away from my own. We could both feel each others' hot breaths on our snouts, smelling like the others' arousal. Without using my hands, my phallus' twitched as I pulled my hindquarters up, dragging the top of my phallus' along her lips, teasing her with the nubs. I lined up both phallus' with the opening of her marshmallow-soft lips and prodded it. I pushed forward as if to penetrate only to pull back, much to her dismay. After a few prods, I locked lips with Rarity as I pushed both erections inside, spreading her wide as I pushed all the way to the base. Many months ago when we first made love, I was a smaller drake; now, with an impressive girth, Rarity was able to feel the full satisfaction as I do.

She let out a shrill cry as I spread her apart, nubs brushing against her inner walls. Instead of simply feeling my phallus' surrounded by slick warmth grasping me, I felt slick **tight** warmth and what was even better with this tightness; I could feel everything through the nubs on my erections. Each thrust in and out, I could feel pleasure coursing through each little nub that stuck out and brushed Rarity's love canal, and she could feel it too more than ever. Each little thrust I made pushed her wide apart and due to the curved nature of my phallus', I pressed up directly into her G-spot, sending waves of pleasure up the Marshmallow Queen's spine.

Her whole body arched and she moaned into my mouth as our tongues danced, no clear effort being put in; each thrust caused what little rhythm our tongues had to start from the beginning and in the heat of the moment, I reached up and loosened Rarity's straps that had wrapped around her upper hooves. Immediately, her forelegs wrapped around my body in a tight hug and we broke the kiss. I dove my snout into her neck and immediately began gently nibbling and sucking on her neck as my whole body shifted her back and forth in the straps. Hers was pressed tightly against the bed, sweat building up between us as an incredible heat was breathing on my neck. Rarity had started to shriek and shout as she had started nearing climax as was I...

... but I couldn't have that.

I pulled out of her, pushing myself out of her tight grip. Quickly, I forced her forelegs back into the straps as she struggled, complaining about once again being withheld from climax. Eventually, I restrained her hooves once more and she tugged at the helplessly.

"Got a little carried away, and I had to fix my mistake. Hooves back in place, I can do one last thing," I said, smirking.

I slid off the bed, stroking myself as Rarity's fluids clung to the flesh in sticky strings. Reaching down, I grabbed another jumbo marshmallow, this time not using fire of any sort. My phallus' were hot enough and I simply slid it into the end of the jumbo marshmallow, not penetrating the whole thing. After that bout, I was sensitive to the touch and I immediately began stroking the marshmallow along my length, rapidly until I felt the familiar wave hitting me. With a light moan, I released all of my draconic seed into the centre of the marshmallow, unloading the build up I've managed. Pulling out, there was a string of cum attached to the tip of my phallus' and the marshmallow's insides. Glancing over at Rarity, it had been a mere 20 seconds since I left her on the brink. For probably the last time, I clambered over her body and probed her bottom lip, prompting her to take in my erection one last time. Like the marshmallow before, she cleaned the cum off the two phallus' without question and did a nice, thorough job. Even though it was clean, pulling back still revealed a strand of fluid attaching us. I ignored that, and sat gently on her chest. The marshmallow in my hand squelched every time I gently squeezed it and I smirked.

Once more, I released the straps on her forehooves, this time intentionally. Rarity brought them to her chest and rubbed them together in anticipation and I simply handed her the marshmallow. She wrapped her hooves around it and brought it to her snout giving it a sniff.

"Eat it. All of it," I said, grinning.

Cum was drizzling out of the hole I made in it and Rarity decided to eat that end first. She turned the jumbo marshmallow towards her mouth, opened it wide, and took a huge chunk off one end along with some of my cum. Her body shivered as she realized what it was she ate and she chewed it slowly, savouring the flavour. After ten seconds, she swallowed it and continued eating the soft treat. Eventually, the whole thing had been devoured and she didn't once object, instead smiling at me.

"Mmm, tasty," she said, giggling with an adorable squeak to her voice.

I slid back down her body and lined up my shrinking erections with her openings once more, this time placing one phallus on both of her holes. She tensed up as I prodded her rear entrance with my second phallus and she leaned forward.

"What!? S-Spike, that's...!?"

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Rarity's barrel, looking down at her face. With my teeth, I bit the bottom of the blindfold and lifted it off her eyes as I massaged her back with my claws. Her eyes blinked several times before solidifying on a completely aroused, longing gaze. She wasn't objecting, even if that's what she said; she wanted this just as much as I did.

Gently, I pushed in, spreading apart both holes and she groaned, feeling slight discomfort from her first double penetration. She wrapped her hooves tightly around my body and clenched her eyes shut as I pushed in. Slowly, I slid it in up to the bases of each erection and Rarity had no discomfort; she was no longer a virgin in either hole so it was nothing like the first times. She opened her eyes, giving me a sultry gaze.

"Mmm, that wasn't as bad as I thought." She grinned, planting a kiss on my lips before bringing me close, resting her neck on my shoulders. Gently, she whispered; "Go wild, my lovely beast."

And that was all the motivation I needed. My hands came out from behind her back and I practically ripped the straps off her hind legs before taking off the magic debuff from her horn, completely freeing her from the bondage. She let out a little squeak as her magic completely returned to her and I rolled the both of us over until she was on top of me and my legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. I leaned up, placing my hands on her back and sliding it down to her Cutie Marks, grabbing them tightly.

Then the wild ride started; I made sure I had a good grip on her lovely marshmallow rear and pulled her up the entire length of my phallus' and let her slide down, practically slamming down on my lap. Both of us let out a moan and a powerful shudder from the powerful thrust. Rarity repositioned her hooves so they rested on my shoulders and leaned back, touching her snout to my own. Eyes closed, tongue lolling out, rosy-red cheeks and a slightly-frazzled mane made her look like such a beauty in my eyes.

I continued pulling her up and letting her drop down, finding a good rhythm to thrust into her. She let out a quick, sharp gasp each time her rear slapped against my lap, my entire length inside of her. From her position, she even attempted to help, pulling herself up with my shoulders and pushing up with her hind legs on the bed. It felt truly amazing to push into both of her orifices, an odd tightness felt as I was being squeezed by both holes with the rear entrance still tight as it has only been used once. Rarity gyrated her hips along with each thrust which added to the pleasure we both felt.

Eventually, I felt myself coming to a climax, a little too late as Rarity herself met her own. She wrapped her hooves tightly around my neck and hugged me, pressing her body against my own as she screamed and moaned into my ear.

"AAHN! SPIKEY-WIKEY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted, rubbing my shoulder blades as her vaginal insides convulsed, squeezing around my phallus'.

Her rear entrance wasn't the same, instead clenching around me as Rarity's whole body tensed up. Fluids ran out from her lips over my pelvis and onto her bed. She continued gyrating and wiggling her hips to get the most out of this climax before stopping, settling down as her body loosened up. She let out several deep, heavy pants as her eyes slowly fluttered open, half-lidded as she stared into my own. A small smile spread on her face and she breathed out onto my snout, her breath still smelling like the usual Rarity with the added scent of marshmallows and male musk. Wordlessly, she planted her lips on my own and we shared a non-intimate, deep kiss. A few seconds later, we broke the kiss and Rarity looked down before glancing up at me, smirking.

I knew what she wanted and wrapped my arms around her. Gently, I rolled us both over, setting her on her back at the edge of the bed. I pulled back, looking down at Rarity's body as she was covered with sweat, complete with a now-entirely frazzled mane. She stuck her tongue out at me along with shooting me half-lidded eyes and laid her forelegs above her head and she leaned back into the bed as I grabbed her hind legs and stepped back.

This time, I wasn't restrained by anything or held down; I thrust into her, pulled back, and did so again this time as fast as my legs could make me thrust. I felt nothing but pleasure, my climax once more reaching for the third time and I didn't slow down or hold back; Rarity continued staring up at me, doing her best to keep her sultry gaze even though I was grunting hard, clenching my teeth and clenching my eyes shut. As I approached my climax, I had opened my eyes and glanced down to see Rarity flutter her eyes at me; those beautiful blue eyes in contrast to those rosy-red cheeks. I completely lost it and let go of her hind legs, placing my hands on the bed around Rarity's barrel right under her forelegs and thrust into her as hard and as fast as I could make my body move. My whole spine was tingling and my mind felt blank as my pelvis started to feel a familiar heat until I convulsed.

With one last thrust, I had started my orgasm. My whole torso tensed up and I clenched my eyes, barred my teeth and let out several grunts. A warm liquid rushed through the centre of both phallus', feeling amazing as it slid through the opening, shooting into both of Rarity's holes. She let out a moan as she felt a load of warm cum enter both of her holes at the same time. My thrusts slowed down until I stopped with one final thrust, pushing my erections as deep as they could go as the last spurts of my orgasm juices shot into her body.

After a minute of rest, I opened my eyes and let my tongue loll out of my mouth and I glanced down, realizing I was drooling onto Rarity's chest. She grinned, bringing a hoof down to rub the liquids building up on her chest and sucking them off her hoof.

"This experiment... seems like a definite success," Rarity said slowly.

I nodded rather than trying to speak as I had thoroughly exhausted myself from the effort I put forth. However, I did force myself to respond to her next words

"I was so scared, but I could trust you, because I love you, Spikey-wikey," she whispered as she pulled me down to hug me

"I love you too, Rarity."


	12. Non-Clop - The Flame Goes Out

Ambiance settled in the room, almost succeeding in washing away the lingering fear in my gut. Rarity sat across from me at one of her tea tables, this time in her living room. She sat on her lounge chair while I sat on a measly little stool. Anyone that walked in could confuse this for the classic "Guy apologizes to girlfriend and begs for forgiveness" scenario... but it was far from that. It was much worse. Two words instigated the entire moment and now we both sat in silence, Rarity with fresh tears running down her face as she stared at my chest, eye contact impossible. I continued staring at her face as if she'd eventually glance up and meet my eyes as if I were worth it. An anger bubbled up in my guy that I suppressed for the sake of understanding.

"What do you mean break up?" I whispered quietly, my lower lip quivering.

Rarity gulped and opened her mouth, letting out a few squeaks rather than words. She stuttered as she attempted to say anything, instead gasping and letting out a few pathetic sobs in response. She brought her forehooves up to her face and covered her eyes as she curled up on the chair, weeping silently into her hooves. The only indication of weeping was the stifled whines. Standing up as my brow furrowed and I felt my face contorting, clenching up as I felt the blood rushing to my head.

"What do you mean by you wanna break up!?" I asked once more, bordering on a shout.

The only other sound were her sobs and a ticking clock elsewhere in the house. I forgot what time it was but judging by the golden glow, it was either sunset or sunrise. Rarity shook her head as she clenched her teeth shut, taking in a sharp breath. Suddenly, my anger gripped me and I stood up from my stool, bumping the table. I clenched my fists, as a mixture of anger, fear and sadness rusted through my recent catharsis, ruining any semblance of a good day/morning. Eventually, Rarity did manage to speak yet it was in barely audible whispers, her voice cracked entirely.

"I c-can't do t-this a-anym-more," she said, crossing her forelegs as she attempted to hug herself as she shuddered.

"What's this? You mean us? You can't handle our relationship?" I asked, my voice a little quieter than before.

"I can't handle what comes with it," she responded, her voice slow and clear.

No response from me as I attempted to process it. My mind rejected everything that it thought up in favour of this being a sick joke. Regardless, my mind slowly dropped the happy-ending notion and was replaced by one thought.

"You don't love me because I'm a Dragon."

It was more of a statement than a question; I knew it had to do with me being a Dragon, not because I wasn't a good boyfriend. Rarity glanced up at me and didn't nod or shake her head. She gulped, blinking her eyes a few times as her tears flowed down her face, no makeup to smear.

"It's because you're a Dragon that I can't handle it."

That almost set me off in a violent way and I brought both arms up, clenching my fists as I closed my eyes and crinkled my snout, shuddering as I held back an urge to freak out and start shouting and roaring. Remembering the old saying, I started to breath in through my nose and out the mouth before calming down once more. My arms loosened up and my eyes opened and I glanced down at Rarity.

"Is this about the show? Why is that getting to you? They'll wind up in jail anyways, they were caught. It was one show and a bit of fabric, you can remake it; that's who you are!" I moved around the table and sat down next to Rarity as she continued staring into blank space. "You're like a phoenix; if someone ruins your dress, you make a new one that's even better. Ignore the bad things and focus on the good things, don't let some punks ruin what we have."

She pressed the sides of her hooves against her temples, closed her eyes and shook her head, groaning.

"No. No no no. This wasn't just one time. This has happened three times. Three times have I met models that have turned against me and then shredded my dresses. They put graffiti on my bags, and called me a freak." She turned to me as she started to sob once more, panting heavily "This time was different."

Her eyes were twitching until she closed them, burying her snout in her hooves. Even though she said she wanted to break up, she leaned in for comfort.

"T-they held me down... and p-painted insults a-all over my body. Bright red and nearly impossible to w-wash off, I had to run across Canterlot with 'WHORE' and 'ANIMAL LOVER' on my Cutie Marks before I c-could t-try to get it o-off."

I finally got an explanation for why she dropped the breakup bomb on us. Being with me is ruining her career in Canterlot and making her the target of hatred and insults and... racism... and then I felt sorry. Slowly, my eyes started to water up and my anger bubbled up in blinding rage once more.

"Jail? No. Just not... that's not enough. They have to pay for it, they _have_ to take responsibility," I said.

Rarity pulled back away from me and had a scowl on her face, anger of her own showing.

"WHAT!? No. NO, YOU DON'T GET IT!" she shrieked, pulling out some of her hairs with her hooves. I snapped back from the sudden outburst and leaned back in case she started swinging at me. "That won't help me. Justice won't help me. YOU staying HERE with ME as my lousy BOYFRIEND won't help me. This is all YOUR FAULT!" She stood up off the lounge chair and was practically growling at me, teeth barred and her horn lighting up.

"Rarity, wait, we can sort this out. We can talk to Twilight and Princess Celestia about it," I said, waving my hands in a panic.

"Get out," she said with a coarse voice.

Shock occurred for a second before I scowled, growling in response. "No."

A blue aura surrounded my throat and attempted to move me. My body had grown since we first started going out a year ago; a recent misfortune n prison was where most of the strength came from, so I easily withheld the throw, instead standing up.

"GET OUT!" Rarity shrieked as she ran forward, pushing me with her forelegs.

"DITCH ME IN PRISON AND DITCH ME AT HOME!?"

It happened too fast for me to process. First I felt my mind nearly go blank as my eyes flashed red inside my head and I felt my arm move. A swift impact and I looked down after a few seconds to see Rarity laying on the lounge chair, holding a hoof to her cheek. Her horn was no longer making magic and she looked up to me slowly, three claw marks on her cheek with blood drizzling down her perfect white fur. Her eyes were so tiny and scared as she kept her teary eyes glued on me the whole time. Already, her left eye was starting to swell up from the impact and she rolled onto her back, pushing herself away from me as she was now starting to hyperventilate.

"No no no no no no no no no," she repeated over and over again as she clambered over the arm of the lounge chair and stumbled to the floor. Desperately, she started to crawl backwards into the kitchen, her hooves shaking.

"Rarity, I'm sorry," I said, stepping towards her.

She let go of her face, revealing an ugly red smear on her cheek as she spun around, pushing herself to her hooves and galloping into the kitchen. Without thinking, I jogged after her only to see Rarity in a corner, panicking as she prodded the walls with her hooves as if a door would magically appear. She was still hyperventilating and I started to panic as well. Waling to the corner, I extended my claws to hug Rarity and tell her it was an accident. She spun around and pushed her back into the corner, helplessly pushing her hooves against the floor as she kept shaking her head as her eyes were planted on my own.

"Rarity, let me fix everything, I can make up for what I've done," I said, my claw almost reaching her swollen cheek.

"NO!"

Her horn lit up brightly, a huge surge of magic coming forth as it engulfed my whole body and in a similar sensation, I found myself at the outskirts of Ponyville as the sun rose. Obviously, Rarity learned that spell from Twilight, but it was so advanced for a simple dressmaker like Rarity. I was completely dazed from the spell, a sign of amateur casting and I glanced down at my right claw, spotting a red liquid coating the tips. Then and there, I clued in to what I just did.

I blew out our flame.

[*][*][*]

FOR THOSE CONFUSED ON THE EVENTS THAT IS REFERENCED KNOWN AS "Prison"; READ CASTLE BAHAMUT AS THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AFTER.


	13. Clop - Pegging

Little Spikey-wikey is such a precious gem to me; both possessive and figurative. He treats me well, makes me happy and does his best to satisfy my needs. It has merely been three weeks since Hearts Warming Eve where we had that satisfying night shared with Twilight and Spike has yet to satisfy himself when we get intimate. He's always using his hands, or his tongue, or merely penetrating me in ways that would pleasure me while leaving him uncomfortable. I asked the darling about it once and he denied everything, always changing the subject.

One day, I grew tired of waiting for him. I love him with all my heart but something has him in a rut and it's not me (in a literal tone). Passing the message along to Twilight, she helped arrange Spike to come over for some "dressmaking" when in reality, we had just finished a large order. Within seconds of noon, which is when Twilight stated she'd tell him (lunch time on our agreement), Spike came barrelling through the door as a mess; wearing a pancake-mix coated apron, carrying a metal bowl with a wooden spoon still in it, a measuring glass of water in his other hand and a cute little chef's hat much too large for his body atop his head. I giggled as he stormed in here, my giggles turning to panic as he sloshed around the pancake mix in the bowl.

"Spike, what is this?" I asked, holding a hoof off the ground as a bit of mix landed next to it.

He took a moment to calm down from his heavy panting to look around the room in question before he glanced down at himself. His cheeks turned red as he realized he wore a frilly-pink apron with a bright pink heart on his chest as well as that he happened to come here in full kitchen-gear. His eyes widened and he stared at me with a crestfallen expression as he turned away from embarrassment. Once more I giggled, my horn lighting up as I removed everything from his body, setting it on a nearby table. Simultaneously, I pulled plastic wrap from the kitchen and covered his mix to preserve it.

"S-so anyways, um, dresses," he said, coughing and spinning around to face me, standing straight up.

Shaking my head, my magic now engulfed his left hand and pulled him behind me as I turned and headed upstairs to my bedroom once more. Spike questioned my motives for a second before realizing where we were headed.

"Oh, uh, R-Rarity, you interrupted pancakes for this?" he asked, stuttering nervously.

I shook my head once more, sending him into total confusion. "I didn't invite you here for intercourse, at least not right away if you do something for me." Dumbly, he followed me into the bedroom and once more we sat down on the edge of my bed. This became the usual routine for my room, or for anything; come to my room, sit on my bed. Spike didn't wait for me to speak and crossed his arms, squinting his eyes as he looked at me.

"If this is about Hearts Warming, forget it. I already told you how I feel about the situation," he responded, looking away as he finished, crinkling his snout.

Pouting my lip, I folded my arms in response and mimicked Spike's posture. His eyes slowly slid to the side to meet my own and his brow twitched. He set his hands on his hips in response and I did the same. Mimicking him seemed to lighten him up as he snickered along with me.

"Come on, Spikey. We've been intimate numerous times since then and you only focused on me, not yourself," I said.

His body seemed to sulk and he looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I can't help it, I just couldn't control myself and it's because I'm a Dragon. I mentally and physically couldn't control myself and I just up and used the wrong hole, started moving like a piston without care for your shrieks or cries. I violated you, and it wasn't right," he said, not crying yet he still looked as though he may.

I sighed in response and set a hoof around his neck, resting it on his shoulders as I gently pulled him closer. He didn't fight back but he never seemed to lighten up or tense up in response.

"Spike, accidents happen, and although this isn't a common one—" I paused, glancing up. "Or maybe it is, but you can't blame yourself. Sex is a team effort; you can't exactly fuck yourself, can you?"

He didn't move his body except for his arm, his finger pointing near the top of my closet. I cleared my throat, glancing away from Spike as I did.

"W-well that's something entirely different and something I haven't used," I stammered.

"Then why do you have them?" he asked, turning his head to see my own, his lip in a small frown.

"T-to practice oral for you...?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

A brief silence followed and we both snorted at what I said. He sighed once before sliding out of my grip, laying on my bed.

"Okay, fine, it wasn't my fault and you don't blame me, but I still feel as if..." he stopped, gulping as his face flushed. He rolled over until he was face down and he gripped his scalp with his claws.

"What was that, dearie?" I asked, leaning back and laying on my side, staring at his head.

"Nbleepith," he mumbled.

"What!?" I asked again, rolling towards him as I practically put my whole body onto his back.

He lifted his head and his eyes still haven't met my own. His face was turning a delightful shade of red and I swore my heart could have exploded. His mouth opened but his lower lip twitched as he trembled, presumably thinking about his next words.

"Remember what you said in Twilight's library?" he asked quietly.

Thinking back, I brought up the whole conversation. "Well, was it about Twilight?" He shook his head. "Was it about the collar?" Head shake. "Was it about sodomizing me?" He moved to shake his head, stopping before his eyes rolled to the side to face me. It dawned on me and I started to feel the same embarrassment he did. Pushing myself up slightly, I looked down at him as he rolled onto his back, his body inches from my own. "W... was it my threat about sodomizing you?"

A nod.

"Spike, that was nothing; temporary anger due to the pain I had felt at the time. You needn't worry about such a proclamation," I said quietly into his ear, rubbing his shoulders as my voice took on a more relaxing tone.

"That's not my issue. I know it was temporary, but I..." He looked away, cupping his snout with a hand as he refused to look at me. "I want you to get payback."

I did a double-take, not sure what I was hearing was actually being heard. "Beg your pardon?"

"I want you to hold me down, and sodomize me," he said, clenching his eyelids shut.

"No, Spike. I can't do that, that's absolutely out of the question. I will not subject you to such pain even if it has opened up something new for me, literally and figuratively."

"No, you don't understand." He turned to me again, grabbing my shoulders with both his claws and he stared up at me, crimson cheeks and a quivering lip. "I don't want you to do it because I'm guilty. I don't want you to do it because I need closure. I want you to do it because I want to feel it." He leaned in closer to me, pressing his snout against my own as we both had matching red faces. "I want to feel what you did, and I want to be demeaned; treated like a fuck hole. Even if it's only once, I'm curious. I've heard from other Stallions that it's more pleasurable for guys because of the prostate, a-and I want to... y'know."

Once again he averted his eyes, cupping his mouth with his hand as he rubbed his elbow with his other hand. He had a big look of contemplation on as he awaited my response. To think, he must have been thinking this for weeks and to ask such a thing to me must have taken a lot of courage; both as a male, and as my lover. I pondered it myself, wondering if it was worth the pain for Spike... but he knows about it, or else he wouldn't have asked. Leaning forward, I wrapped my hooves around his body and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Mommy's gonna make you feel good," I said, replacing my normal tone with a sultry tune; one of the few things that can set my dearest little Spike wild.

His whole body shivered as my breath crossed over his nose and closed his eyes, not tightly, to relax in the moment. His eyes slowly opened, nervously glancing at me as I slid off him, making an extra effort to slide my body over his pelvis. Shuddering again, his body seemed to tense up as the anticipation grew. Standing on the floor, I walked towards the closet, taking my time to build up the tension. Glancing back at Spike revealed he was already semi-erect as he tried to hide the growing muscle. Giggling, I opened the closet and magically lifted a brown box off the top shelf and held it in front of me as I opened the flaps; inside were an assortment of toys and objects for use during sex, three of which were dildos. One was a typical Stallions, practically brand new and untouched; one was molded after Spike, and the last one was a strap-on, also molded after Spike. The latter one was conceived with Twilight in mind and with a swift motion, I discarded the box into the closet, levitating a strap-on in front of me as well as a small bottle.

I turned to Spike as he peeked through his claws, hands covering his face. Upon our eyes meeting, he let out a small gasp and clasped his hands over his face once more, letting his head fall back against the bed as his phallus' stood up in the air, twitching. Walking towards the bed, I felt myself grow nervous, but I had to do what Spike always does for me; look past it and take initiative. Be the dominant one for both of our sakes, and today I shall.

Hands moving, eyes opening, Spike glanced down at me, this time not bothering to hide anything. He was dreadfully embarrassed and the best I could do was reassure him with a warm smile. The strap-on and bottle were set on the bed next to Spike and I crawled over top of him, almost resting my body on his. I felt his nubs from his erection pressing against my belly and he let out a small moan from the contact. Without a warning, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and he willingly opened his mouth, our tongues immediately meeting each other. The taste of his mouth; the saliva, his hot breath, all of it was so unique and unable to be found elsewhere. Sure, I had kissed only three Stallions with "romantic" intent in my life, but it was all the same; guy breath. Maybe nachos, popcorn or some sort of food were on his breath or mint for those who freshen their breath. Spike never uses mints and even if he did, it wouldn't make any difference; his breath is always the same and always like nicotine.

After a few minutes of intense tongue probing, my delicate tongue was starting to get sore from the motions and I pulled back, taking in a much needed breath. Numerous strands of saliva connected our mouths, all dripping into his or on his cheek as I started to feel that familiar feeling of being lightheaded. The pleasure from a simple kiss, even months after we got together, still sent me on edge; using his tongue completely ruined me.

Smiling down at Spike, I gently grinned my pelvis along the bottoms of his phallus', licking my lips as I did it. Spike gulped as his arms moved up, claws wrapping around my forelegs as his body tensed up. He along with myself were both wet with excitement, himself more than me. Phallus' were both coated from my constant stimulation while my own wetness added little to the mix. Spike's hands travelled down my barrel before resting on my Cutie Marks, causing me to close my eyes. Light, tender touches caused me to forget Spike's question for a few seconds. Quickly, I gulped and my eyes opened and I glanced down, seeing Spike attempting to take charge. Intentional or not, I couldn't have that after his request.

Using my hooves, I swatted his hands away from my Cutie Marks and his eyes opened in confusion. Spike made such a request and he wants me to follow through with it... and I can't fail him. Grinning, I pinned his arms to the bed and his breathing had a noticeable shift in pace; in the middle of a breath, he had to gulp and he started panting, wide eyes staring up at my own showing traces of fear and curiosity.

Quickly, I pulled my hind legs up on the bed, standing over Spike's body. With a swift motion, I switched the legs pinning him down from my forelegs to my hind legs. After a gulp, he closed his eyes and sniffed my wet lips. It was still embarrassing for me, yet it was the good kind; the kind that only excites me more. The thought of little Spikey-wikey taking in my scent and taste made me feel dirty in a loveable way. Rather than prompt him or wait for him to get curious, after a single sniff I bent my knees, pressing my lower lips firmly against his own. His eyes shot open in response and a muffled shout was felt more than heard on my end. I let out a stifled moan, biting my lip and closing my eyes half way as I gently moved my hips. Pulling back from Spike's mouth to allow little pressure against his lips to pressing it tightly against his snout, causing my lips to part. His eyelids twitched before closing half-way, matching my expression.

"Spike, put your tongue inside," I commanded with a bit of a happy slur.

A second later, I felt something small and wet wiggle its way between my lips and licked around in circular motions. My spine felt a tingle as my entire pelvis felt the insertion of his tongue, my hips rocking in accordance to the new pleasure. With rough, quick motions his tongue pressed into my inner walls, brushing over my G-spot. Legs weak, I leaned forward, my spine failing to support me as it shuddered with pleasure. I set my forehooves on the bed and allowed Spike to work.

His snout brushed against my clitoris; that along with his tongue pressing against my G-spot made me gently push my pelvis down against his head in rhythmic motions. My own moans were in sync with the gentle thrusts and jolts of pure bliss that ran up my spine, providing catharsis as well as a satisfaction in my current position (literally).

Feeling my climax coming, I lifted myself off Spike's face and resisted the urge to whine considering it was me who prolonged my climax. Best to make Spike work for it when the time comes.

Crawling off Spike's body, I felt my orgasm slowly fade away, eyes glued onto Spike as my magic encased him. The blue aura successfully wrapped around him, holding him in position as I stepped back. Horn lighting up, I lifted the strap-on and bottle off the bed, myself straining as it is. Extra magic lessons or not, this was still difficult... but I couldn't falter. I levitated the strap-on towards myself, placing the base on my pelvis; it had two ends, one obviously meant for the receiver while the other was small enough to stay inside a mare yet not pleasure them as much as the other. With a practised motion, I pushed the stubby end inside, moaning lightly as the belts had fastened, firmly holding the love toy against my body. With a quick adjustment of the toy, I glanced under my barrel to examine it for a moment before slowly tilting my head up to see Spike, wide eyes and with a hastened breath.

"Come now, Spikey-wikey, momma's not going to hurt you," I cooed, slowly taking steps towards Spike while putting extra effort to wiggle my hips.

He muffled, mouth held shut by my magic as I turned him over roughly, placing the front of his body against the bed. Quickly, I mounted Spike and prepared to penetrate him. Spike tensed up horribly when I poked his tail with it and I quickly lost my seductive dominatrix attitude to rub Spike's scalp, repeatedly telling him he'll be alright. The bottle's lid came off and I quickly squirted a bit onto the tip of the draconic phallic mold, coating the entire shaft with the lubricant. Slowly, I moved forward and prodded Spike's anus with the tip of the erection and Spike's claws extended, digging into my bedsheets as he shuddered. Once more, I gently rubbed his scalp.

"Loosen up, darling. It'll sting for a moment, but it really will hurt if you don't lose the tension," I whispered quietly.

Several stuttered breaths, Spike's clenched eyes opened a bit and he let out a deep breath, whole body going loose. His face was beet red and his one visible eye glanced over at me, glued to my face. I only smiled warmly at him while still maintaining the grin of superiority.

"Rarity loves you, but you've been a bit naughty lately." I prodded the opening, causing him to wince. "Rarity was about to cum just now, but she didn't. She could have cum much earlier, what with that tongue of yours." I prodded further, feeling his anus open a bit before I pulled back.

"Gah, this feels weird," Spike moaned, his body lightly tensing up with each tease.

I gave a light thrust, pushing half an inch of the narrow tip into Spike. He let out a cute yelp and his eyes widened, tongue lolling out as he started to shift under me.

"Oh, oh jeez, this is... what is," he babbled helplessly.

"I am not a shallow pony but given what you asked for—" I braced my hindlegs and thrust most of the strap-on into Spike without warning, little resistance as the lube made it easy access. "Payback is a bitch, dear."

Spike didn't even let out a yelp. His mouth opened up as he was apparently in the middle of a breath and he let out a helpless squeak as his entire body tensed up the instance I lunged 6 inches of the 7 inch toy deep into his rear. After a second, he started panting heavily, clenching his eyes as well as his fists and shook for a bit. Any other pony would have been scared they hurt him, but I knew this; Spike was immensely turned on at this moment thanks to the new, alien pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah, aaaah, oh my sweet Celestia, ah, oh god, oh, R-Rarity, this feel sooooo w-weird," Spike spat out between heavy breaths.

I shushed him, wrapping my forelegs around his body and caressed his chest. Spike continued to shake as he rode off the initial penetration's shock as well as uncomfortable pressure. I pulled back a bit, causing Spike to shudder once more and I stopped moving, his rear entrance clenching tightly around the toy. Pressing my head against his, I gently spoke into his ear.

"Spike, are you okay?" I asked with the care only a lover or mother could provide.

Thirty seconds passed before his body loosened up a bit, Spike's breathing regulating. He was no longer shredding my sheets with his claws yet I payed no attention. His eyes fluttered as he attempted to compose himself, half-lidded eyes and a cute pant with a bit of drool the result of the initial penetration.

"Th-that wasn't so b-bad," he spat out, attempting to smile.

My heart almost melted from the response, simply because he was trying to be strong for me. I kissed his cheek and pulled back a bit. Spike responded by closing his eyes and letting out a quiet, drawn out moan. Remembering what he does to me, I pulled it out to the tip and slid it in fast, but not hard. I went all the way to the hilt this time and Spike let out a yelp; a mixture of pain and pleasure filled Spike's mind as the uncomfortable feeling started to feel good yet stretch his inner walls out. Quickly, I started gently pulling and thrusting my hips back and forth to generate a good rhythm for my pegging.

"This feels weird," he said, his twitching erections saying otherwise.

I leaned back and wrapped my forelegs around his own, taking care not to touch the phallus'. Getting a good grip on Spike, I slowed my thrusts and started to push and pull him back and forth. He cupped his mouth and laid there, half breaths as I started to pick up the pace once more, this time in sync with his body.

Having not a real erection, I had to pray that I was doing this properly as I got little stimulation. Unknowingly, the tip of the plastic mould was constantly brushing against his prostate. The stimulation was the cause of his troubled breathing and I relished in the fact when I discovered my motions were working. Leaning forward, I pressed my body against his back, sliding my forehooves up his body until I wrapped around his neck.

"I can see why you boys like this. The whole being on top, and doing it from behind," I said, giggling.

Spike wordlessly responded with a simple nod, removing his hand from his mouth as he once again gripped the bedsheets. Rather than do long thrusts, I stopped and slowly started to grind the tip of the love toy against his prostate. Spike breaths stopped and were without rhythm as I pressed into the male G-spot.

Slowly, Spike's hands slid down, obviously in an attempt to touch himself in the midst of this all. I could have that so I hugged him as tightly as possible and rolled onto my back, keeping him atop me in a reverse cowbow position. His tail was laid out along my torso and quickly, I slid my forehooves off his torso and down his arms, wrapping my hooves around his wrists. Yanking him back, I leaned my head forward, gently licking his scaled neck.

Breathing continued to be a pleasant issue for Spike as I switched from my grinding to hard, fast thrusts. Each time I pulled back, Spike's body attempted to lift itself off my own to stop the penetration, the same thing mine did during my first, yet I halted it with a hard thrust. The resulting thrusts caused Spike's knees to tremble, causing him to fall back against my body, repeating the whole process. Each thrust, his erections twitched and continued to excrete precum.

Spike's breathing was getting to the point where I knew an orgasm was coming; this was much faster than usual yet I didn't complain. Summoning forth my magic, I encased both his phallus' in a blue aura and synched my thrusts with the blue aura, causing Spike to start openly moaning.

He began to shout my name lovingly and I released my grip on his arms, choosing to hold onto his torso. I rolled us both onto our sides for complete comfort and Spike's legs immediately curled up as he tried to cover his phallus', to no success.

"R-Rarity, I'm gonna c-cum," he said, gulping on each word.

His whole body squirmed and wiggled as he was helpless to stop the incoming climax. Legs and arms too wobbly to drag him away from each thrust deep inside his anus. I placed the hindleg I wasn't laying on over his body and onto his leg as I started the last few thrusts I needed. Hard, fast, and grinding against the bottom of his canal; each thrust pressed against his prostate and after one final thrust, his orgasm came. Inside my magic, his sperm shot out, caught in the blue aura and I started caressing his torso with one hoof while the other caressed his cheek.

"Let it all out, it'll be over in a few seconds," I whispered.

He let out a squeak rather than a final moan as he blew his load into my magic. Stopping the flow, the blue aura ceased to encase his phallus' and the sperm dripped onto my bedsheets. No complaints here as Spike finished his orgasm, emptying his internal testicles onto the bed. After a few more seconds, I pulled the toy out of Spike and quickly removed it from my pelvis, discarding it next to the bed. Spike continued curling up as his breathing returned to normal. Once more, I resumed my caressing, calming the boy down until he willingly rolled onto his back, his phallus' retreating into his scales once more.

"Rarity, that... I dunno if I want to do that again," he whispered quietly, refusing to make eye contact.

I hugged him tightly as whatever pleasure I felt from my dominance was gone, replaced with love and care. I peppered his cheek with kisses before planting one on his lips, not wasting time as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Anything to distract him from his discomfort and it seemed to be working. His arms wrapped around my back and held me in place as our tongues danced without rhythm. His lovely taste stayed in my mouth and eventually, the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry, dear," I finally responded.

His claw brushed against my cheek, flicking a hair out of the way. He smiled at me with teary eyes, which he quickly dried up with his hand.

"Like, I felt an orgasm, but it was like it was forced rather than natural," he said, keeping his eyes locked on my own as his cheeks reddened.

I planted a kiss on his cheek and held onto him as he started crying. Pressing his face into my neck, I felt tears soak my fur and I shushed him gently as he held back the urge to weep. Our embrace was warm, warmer than it ever has been as Spike was at his most vulnerable at the moment. In the midst of it all, he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's alright. There's nothing to be sorry about," I responded.

"Yes there is. I hurt you so badly on Hearts Warming Eve. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just can't control myself. I'm a wild animal."

Quickly, I pushed myself back and slapped Spike against his cheek. His whole body jittered against the bed in response and his eyes had to focus themselves on me. Bringing a claw up, he quickly rubbed the spot I slapped and looked at me with confusion glistening in his eyes.

"Spike, that is ENOUGH! I've had it with pish-posh ponies calling you a wild animal, or a monster, or a beast and the last thing I need as well as you, is YOU calling yourself a wild animal! You aren't anymore of a wild animal than I am! By far, when I am in heat, I act like a sex-crazed maniac and you respond appropriately. You have no right to feel sorry for what comes natural anymore than I do. I love you, and sure it hurt, but I got over it. Pain is not permanent and I was fine within the hour."

His face seemed blank before water trickled out of his tear ducts once more, his mouth trembling as he leaned in closer, planting a kiss on my lips. It was wet, but I didn't mind. I'm just glad that he didn't react negatively towards my slap. I'll admit, it's not the best thing to do, but I had to snap him out of his depression somehow. When he broke the kiss, he gave me a warm smile and wiped the tears from his eyes. I smiled in response and I brushed his cheek, feeling it swell up already.

"My, I hit you rather hard, didn't I?" I asked, apologetic.

"Nah, I've had worse. When I was 2, a Royal Guard smashed the blunt end of a spear against my face because he thought I was going after his child when I crawled over to her at a daycare. I wasn't even out of diapers then," he said with such a nonchalant expression.

However, I was mortified.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, eyes going wide at the prospect of my Spikey-wikey, as a _baby_ no less, getting struck by the guards. Immediately, I stood up and hopped off the bed, dragging Spike along with me using magic.

"W-whoa, where are we going!?" he asked.

"To talk to Twilight and Shining Armour. There is no way I will let the fuzz get away with brutalizing a baby, dragon or not," I said with a stern expression.

"No no no, I can't walk," he exclaimed, stumbling onto the floor as my magical grip, which happened to be on his wrist, was dragging him.

Stopping at my bedroom door, I glanced back to him to see him groaning as he rubbed his hindquarters. A quick glance back at the door, I sighed and released my grip. He glanced up at me as I opened the door and I looked back, smiling at him.

"I'll be back with some ice, dear. Love you~"


End file.
